Ecrits d'une nuit
by Miss De Lune
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Ecrire la nuit, quelques mots, les assembler en phrases, essayer d'en faire une histoire, une nuit ou plusieurs, sous contraintes, parce qu'écrire la nuit c'est tellement plus drôle...
1. Une nuit d'orage

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre formidable forum francophone !_

_Le thème était ici « Orage »_

Une nuit d'orage...

Une si belle nuit. Couleur d'orage. La pluie venait de s'abattre sur la ville, les nuages pleuraient de tout leur corps, des sanglots déchirants qui dévalaient les rues, s'infiltraient entre les pavés inégaux, formaient des petits lacs dans leurs creux, éclaboussant au passage les rares passants. Accoudé à la fenêtre de son appartement, Draco regardait les gens, la vie, la nuit. La lune et les étoiles qui luisaient dans ce noir d'encre. Tout ce qu'on pouvait observer par une belle nuit d'orage. Tout ce qui pouvait le ramener à la réalité. Sans y parvenir. Il restait les yeux dans le vague, le vague à l'âme et l'impression de faire une connerie. Ou plutôt de s'apprêter à faire une connerie.

Sérieusement, il n'y pensait pas ? Débarquer chez elle, lui déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Non, impossible. Une vraie connerie. Une véritable folie. Elle lui rirait au nez, elle lui dirait de se mêler de ses affaires, de l'oublier, de ne plus l'approcher. Elle lui dirait qu'elle, ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle, ne ressentait rien pour lui. Elle lui dirait qu'elle, n'était pas prête de tomber amoureuse d'un Mangemort. Aussi sang-pur fut-il. Non. Une vraie connerie. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ça n'était pas possible. Il allait se ridiculiser. Elle allait l'humilier. Et si lui n'avait qu'inventer tout ce qu'il avait cru comprendre de ses gestes ? Et s'il se faisait des films ?

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il douterait avant d'aller rendre visite à une femme, il aurait ri aux éclats devant l'outrecuidance de l'impudent. Sérieusement, un Malfoy qui se défile ? Enfin, si, un Malfoy qui se défile, ça c'était commun, il n'y avait qu'à voir son père, mais un Malfoy qui se défile devant une femme, ça, jamais ! Et sûrement pas lui. Surtout pas lui. Le prince des Serpentards. Que pouvait-il bien faire de ça maintenant que leurs études étaient finies depuis des années, maintenant que personne ne se souvenait plus du grand Draco Malfoy autrement que pour les exploits macabres de son père et pour son soi-disant courage à lui en tant qu'espion ? Courage qu'on n'avait reconnu que du bout des lèvres. Non, décidément, c'était une belle connerie. Et pourtant, Merlin qu'il en rêvait de la faire...

Il observa encore le paysage de ces immeubles se découpant dans la nuit. Une étoile filante passa. Il fallait faire un vœu non ? C'était pas ça que disait Granger ? Le jour de la Bataille, il y en avait eu une, et il l'avait entendu murmurer cette croyance moldue. Est-ce que ça l'aiderait, lui ? Encore une de ces idioties. Bien sûr que non, ça ne l'aiderait pas. Qui y croyait encore à part cette folle de Granger ? Pas lui en tout cas. Mais si ça pouvait marcher... Si seulement il pouvait faire un tout petit vœu, comme celui de ne pas être rejeté par la seule femme qui l'intéressait et qui s'intéressait vraiment à lui depuis cette fichue Guerre... Si seulement ça pouvait lui donner du courage. Merlin, il n'était pas un Gryffondor, et ça se voyait ! Si seulement pour une fois, il pouvait avoir l'impression de ne plus être ce pleutre qu'il était trop souvent... Allez, par Merlin, il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien !

Ça faisait des heures qu'il était devant cette satanée fenêtre, des heures passées à observer la rue, à chercher ce qui pourrait le retenir, ou au contraire, ce qui pourrait le décider à partir. Ça faisait des heures qu'il avait enfilé cette chemise gris clair, ce pantalon noir qui lui allait comme un gant et cette veste noire toute simple. Des heures qu'il s'était coiffé, parfumé, pomponné. Et des heures qu'il se disait qu'à force de passer sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste machinal, il était en train de tout ficher en l'air. Alors il se décolla enfin du carreau, sur lequel il avait laissé une jolie trace de buée. Il attrapa un peigne sur sa table de nuit toute proche, se recoiffa rapidement, avant que son courage ne s'envole. Puis s'approcha de la cheminée qui occupait une bonne partie du mur en face de sa fenêtre. Prit le petit sac sur son rebord, jeta quelques poussières de poudre de Cheminette et cria son adresse. La sienne. À Elle. À celle à qui il allait enfin se dévoiler entier. À celle en face laquelle il tremblait déjà de se retrouver. Il s'engouffra enfin dans les flammes avant de le regretter de nouveau. Et se retrouva projeté dans son salon. Trébucha sur son tapis, se cogna contre une table basse. Il avait déjà fait plus classe comme entrée. Pas gagnée cette affaire... une porte s'ouvrit en grand. Évidemment, elle avait dû l'entendre, avec le boucan qu'il avait réussi à faire.

« Draco ? Mais...Que fais-tu ici ? Et à cette heure ? Ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Et elle, pas du tout inquiète de voir un homme débarquer dans son salon, trouvait le moyen de lui demander s'il allait bien, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son entrée fracassante...

« Euh... Je... Je voulais... Quelle heure est-il ? Non, aucune importance. Je... Merlin, c'est bien la première fois que je perds mes mots moi... »

« Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? Viens, à côté de la fenêtre, là oui, voilà, on va être mieux comme ça, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qui te tracasse. » Elle était vraiment trop gentille, lui qui se dépatouillait encore, et elle qui le prenait par le bras pour l'installer sur un fauteuil confortable. Il se faisait l'effet de Weasley devant Granger à Poudlard, tiens. Il regarda par la fenêtre, la même lune brillait chez elle que chez lui. Lui porterait-elle chance ? Si seulement...

« Je... Voilà, je... Merlin, je suis pathétique ainsi ! Je débarque chez toi à l'improviste, en plein milieu d'une nuit, alors que ça fait des mois que nous ne nous sommes plus parlés, alors qu'on ne s'est pas vus tant de fois que ça, alors qu'on se connaît à peine, je débarque là, je bégaie comme un idiot, je ne trouve plus mes mots... Je ferais mieux de partir, je crois... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie d'entendre ce que je voulais te dire, maintenant que tu m'as vu dans toute ma splendeur... Mais si je pars, je vais encore le regretter, je le sais, ça fait des heures que j'hésite, que je me demande si je dois venir, et je crois bien que je vais faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie... Je voilà, je... Merlin, il faut que ça sorte. Voilà, Astoria... Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Je sais, je suis pathétique... »

« Pour quelqu'un de pathétique, je te trouve très bien moi... » Et elle osait s'approcher de lui ? Avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Elle ne reculait pas ? Elle ne le jetait pas dehors ? Elle ne riait même pas ? Elle ne... Et il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa pensée, le moment le plus merveilleux de sa vie était en train de se passer, et celui-ci, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater...Elle l'embrassait ! Elle était complètement folle, oui, ça devait être pour ça...

_Bon, vous avez le droit de me taper si ça ne vous plaît pas, je comprendrais, mais seulement par review !_


	2. En ce jour de victoire

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum francophone !_

_Le thème était ici « Victoire »_

En ce jour de victoire...

Victoire. Quelle idée de l'avoir appelée comme ça ? Non, mais franchement, avait-on idée des conséquences que ça aurait ? Oh bien sûr, elle était fière de porter ce nom en hommage à la fin de la Bataille, le jour de sa naissance, un certain 2 mai dont la date restait gravée dans toutes les mémoires. Elle était fière de ses parents, de leur rôle, du rôle de sa famille entière. Et chaque jour, son prénom lui rappelait un peu plus cette fierté. Et ce regard que les autres avaient sur elle en y pensant.

Mais celui-ci, ce regard-là, elle ne s'y habituait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Parce que derrière la fausse bonne humeur de Teddy, derrière cette petite couche de vernis qu'il appliquait chaque année, elle voyait sa tristesse, sa souffrance. Parce que pour lui, ce jour-là n'était pas une victoire mais une perte. Parce qu'elle se détestait de lui rappeler chaque année ce jour durant lequel il avait perdu ses parents. Dans une bataille dont il se fichait bien, du moment qu'il pouvait vivre heureux avec eux. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réaliser. Alors chaque année, elle se sentait coupable d'être joyeuse, c'était son anniversaire et même quand il l'appelait par son prénom, elle lui rappelait ce jour maudit pour lui.

Cette année, elle avait décidé de changer. Cette année, elle avait décidé de passer son anniversaire seule à Poudlard. Ses parents n'avaient pas compris, le reste de sa famille non plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, qu'elle ne voulait pas le fêter au Terrier avec tous le monde, voir la joie sur le visage de tous, souffler ses bougies sur un énorme gâteau de Mamie Molly, recevoir plein de cadeaux, des plus loufoques au plus précieux, des plus inutiles aux plus importants à ses yeux. Oui. Mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment plus faire de mal à Teddy. Est-ce qu'on fait du mal aux gens qu'on aime ? Je vous le demande tiens ! Et c'était en dernière année d'études au vieux château qu'elle avait décidé ça. Ça tombait bien, elle pouvait prétexter ses ASPIC à réviser. Personne n'y verrait d'inconvénient, même si c'était un jour férié qu'elle sacrifiait. Sa journée. Alors qu'elle remontait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, après un déjeuner en solitaire, tout le monde ou presque ayant quitté le château en ce dit jour, elle eut la plus belle surprise de sa vie.

Il était là. Teddy. Il était venu la voir. Et Merlin seul sait comment il avait eu l'autorisation de pénétrer le château. Il était devant elle, avec son sourire en coin, ses cheveux en bataille, rouge vif de courage, accoudé contre la pierre, discutant avec la grosse dame. Il était là, et quand elle le vit, il se retourna presque aussitôt. Et son sourire en coin s'élargit un peu plus. Il était venu. En ce 2 mai. Il était venu pour elle. Pour elle. Pour la voir. Elle s'approcha, tout doucement, de peur que le mirage ne s'envole, que tout ceci ne soit qu'une belle illusion. Que faire, que lui dire... Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps. Que faire. La dernière fois, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais cela voulait-il vraiment dire quelque chose à ses yeux ?

« Euh...Salut. » Belle entrée en matière Victoire, sûr qu'avec ça, ça va avancer !

« Bonjour Vicky. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça... »

« C'est mignon pourtant. Victoire. Bon anniversaire. »

« Merci. Tu... tu es venu juste pour me dire ça ? Tu aurais pu envoyer un hibou, comme les autres ? Pourquoi ? »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, releva sa tête cramoisie, et tout doucement, l'embrassa. Posa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme timide tout d'un coup.

« Parce que tu es Victoire. Ma victoire à moi... »


	3. Le sourire de l'éternité

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus d'information, vous pouvez aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum francophone ou m'envoyer un PM. Ici, le thème était « sourire ». Bonne lecture..._

Le sourire de l'éternité

Il n'était pas extraordinaire. Il n'était pas invincible. Il n'était pas immortel. Il était juste Sirius Black. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Il était Sirius Black. Mais il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été à quinze ans. Il avait changé. Il avait vieilli. Il n'était plus ce gamin qui bricolait sa mob sous un soleil tapant, torse nu, avec l'espoir fou de la faire voler pour partir, loin, loin de ses parents et de sa vie. Il n'était plus ce gamin empli de joie, pétrit de liberté et de principes contraires à ceux de ses parents. Il n'était plus ce rebelle qui faisait soi-disant craquer les filles. Il ne balançait plus ses cheveux en arrière avec la même désinvolture, il ne riait plus aux éclats de la même façon, avec le même air naturel. Ce son cristallin ne crevait plus les murs de pierres de l'école.

Il était pourtant encore Sirius Black. On le voyait toujours pareil, comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur lui. Comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée à ses vingt-et-un ans quand James et Lily étaient morts. Comme si depuis, il avait vécu dans un cocon pour en sortir quinze ans plus tard et vivre sa vie à fond comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait disparu du monde réel que pour réapparaître au bon moment, devenir un parrain génial, apporter son aide et contribuer au sauvetage du monde sorcier. Comme s'il était un des héros. Tu parles d'un héros. Un héros cassé de l'intérieur, un héros brisé par tant de morts et tant de souffrance. Un héros tué par Azkaban.

Parfois, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Celle de ne pas être à sa place, d'être mort. Un fantôme parmi les vivants. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Condamné à jouer un rôle jusqu'à la fin. Ne pas décevoir les autres. Ne pas leur montrer que le grand Sirius Black qu'ils avaient connu était resté entre les quatre murs d'une prison maudite. Ne pas leur montrer qu'il avait été bien plus atteint qu'ils ne le croyaient. Ne pas leur montrer que survivre à Azkaban, c'est y laisser une partie de son âme.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que sa cousine Bella était devenue folle. Elle était déjà méchamment atteinte avant mais son petit séjour ne l'avait pas arrangée. Elle, avait choisi de ne pas s'en cacher, d'exposer sa folie à la face du monde, de la brandir comme une arme, la rendant insensible et cruelle. Elle, l'assumait. Lui n'en avait pas le droit. Parfois, il l'enviait. Cette cousine qu'il avait tant détestée, qu'il avait même haïe, elle qui représentait tout ce qui faisait horreur, parfois, il aimerait être comme elle. Pouvoir se dévoiler, se laisser aller, sombrer dans la noirceur rassurante de sa laideur, s'y réchauffer, s'en nourrir pour survivre. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne devait pas faillir. Il était du côté du Bien. De ce foutu côté de la justice, qui lui avait enlevé ses amis un par un sans un regret. De ces bons sentiments qui le minaient mais l'aidaient à vivre encore à se persuader qu'il devait vivre un jour de plus, chaque nuit, quand il allait se coucher, à le persuader de ne pas abandonner et de se réveiller le lendemain.

Bien sûr en surface, il paraissait solide, il souriait parfois, faisait semblant d'être heureux, reprenait des kilos pour faire plaisir à Molly, plaisantait avec Arthur ou Remus, consolait Harry quand celui-ci craquait. En surface, il donnait des conseils, abreuvait les autres de maximes toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres mais qui avaient le don de faire rire les autres. En surface, il participait aux blagues des jumeaux ou ne les grondait jamais voire les défendait devant Molly. Mais quand on creusait un peu, on se pouvait se rendre compte que ses sourires étaient forcés, comme des rictus, que ses rires sonnaient faux, que ses plaisanteries étaient de pâles copies de celles qu'il faisait à Poudlard, qu'il se demandait bien s'il était vraiment le mieux placé pour rassurer Harry quand lui aussi tremblait, qu'il enviait les jumeaux d'être aussi insouciants. Mais il ne devait pas faillir. Il devait jouer encore et encore. Il ne devait pas leur montrer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Lui était encore vivant, lui pouvait respirer chaque jour un peu mieux, quand tant d'autres avaient laissé leur vie dans ce combat qui parfois lui semblait durer une éternité et ne pas avoir de fin. Il ne pouvait pas leur imposer son malheur. Il les décevrait. Il les gênerait. Il leur compliquerait la vie. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'entendre hurler sa folie. Alors il la contenait. Et quand il ne parvenait plus à jouer le jeu de cette imposture, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Celle d'avant, celle de son passé, qui n'avait pas connu ses égarements, qui était restée comme elle était depuis quinze ans. Là, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller.

Alors quand il furent prévenus que Harry et ses amis étaient partis au Département des Mystères pour le sauver alors qu'il était au Square Grimmaud, il n'hésita pas longtemps. Ils avaient besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Et il aurait enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose, d'être utile, de sortir de cette maison, et peut-être d'oublier ses idées noires. Peut-être le fait de se battre enfin le ferait se sentir encore vivant, peut-être retrouverait-il son énergie grâce à ce combat. Il devait y aller. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'était battu, il avait tué, défendu, fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, donné tout ce qu'il avait et même ce qu'il n'avait plus, puisé dans des forces qu'il croyait épuisées et l'espace d'un instant, il s'était senti vivant. Incroyablement vivant. Et heureux. Il était enfin lui-même. Il se retrouvait. Sa cousine venait de lui jeter un sort, le projetant dans cette arche étrange, le froid commençait à l'envahir quand il déchirait ce voile de mort. Pourtant, il souriait. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il souriait vraiment. Il était si heureux de s'être retrouvé qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas laisser éclater sa joie, même temporaire. Alors il souriait. Il vivait. Enfin.


	4. De l'absurde normalité

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus d'information, vous pouvez aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum francophone ou m'envoyer un PM. Ici, le thème était « absurde ». Bonne lecture..._

De l'absurde normalité.

Absurde.

Son style vestimentaire était absurde. Ses convictions étaient absurdes. Son métier était absurde. Tout en lui l'était. Oh, pas selon ses propres dires, mais plutôt selon l'avis général, l'opinion publique, ce genre de chose.

Xenophilius Lovegood était un être absurde. Il était fou. Il méritait à peine le titre de sorcier. On se demandait même comment il avait pu finir ses études et réussir à peu près ses sorts sans faire s'effondrer Poudlard. D'ailleurs, personne ne se risquait à approcher sa maison, ou même la clôture de son jardin, de peur d'être assailli par ses théories fumantes sur des Ronflacks Cornus ou des Nargoles, ou d'être soufflé par une explosion. Ce n'était pas pour rien que sa femme était décédée. Elle était aussi folle que lui. Pour épouser un tel homme, il fallait l'être.

L'ensemble de la communauté sorcière, dans son unanimité, se désolait pour leur pauvre fille Luna. Cet homme n'était pas fréquentable. Et on se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour élever une enfant seul, quand il n'était même pas capable de prendre soin de lui, quand il était toujours fourré au milieu de ses rotatives et de ses presses, refusant, de manière absurde, d'utiliser la magie pour imprimer ses feuilles de choux. Tout le monde était persuadé que ça allait être une catastrophe. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ce torchon qui se donnait le nom de journal, _Le Chicaneur_, oui ce ramassis de bêtises toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, ne se vendait pas bien. On ne se demandait pas pourquoi. Tous ceux qui l'achetaient étaient soit fêlés, soit ils le faisaient pour s'amuser et rire à ses dépends des nouvelles bizarreries de ce pauvre Xenophilius. Ce qui était plus inquiétant, était qu'on ne peut pas élever un enfant avec du rêve, ça n'était pas ça qui allait nourrir et habiller la petite Luna. Soit dit en passant, ce nom reflétait bien la folie de l'homme, appeler sa fille ainsi, a-t-on idée ?

Quand la petite fille était arrivée à Poudlard, tout le monde avait compris. Les enfants sorciers avaient tous raconté à leurs parents comme était Luna. Ils avaient tous parlé de ses manies étranges, de ses radis aux oreilles, de ses colliers en bouchon de biéraubeurre, de son air pensif et absent ou de ses cheveux de fée, d'un blond sale. On comprenait mieux comment il avait réussi à l'élever. Il ne l'avait tout simplement pas élevée, il lui avait juste transmis sa folie. La petite fille avait été envoyée à Serdaigle, on se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle aurait eu sa place à Poufsouffle plutôt, parmi ses pleutres nés-moldus auxquels elle devait sans doute plus ressembler.

Pourtant, les années passaient et si Luna ne changeait pas, une chose changeait. À présent, bien que folle, elle avait des amis. Des gens osaient accorder leur amitié à une jeune fille de cet acabit. Bon, il y avait Harry Potter dedans, lui aussi était dérangé, qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. Mais la jeune Hermione Granger paraissait saine d'esprit elle, de même que les deux enfants Weasley même si on n'aimait pas tellement se voir en leur compagnie. Le jeune Londubat aussi avait l'air fiable, on connaissait l'état de ses parents, leur combat, ainsi que le brio de sa grand-mère. Il ne pouvait pas être un mauvais garçon, même s'il était apparemment un peu niais. Non, vraiment, on ne comprenait pas ce que tous ces enfants pouvaient bien trouver à la fille d'un Lovegood.

Un jour, certains comprirent. C'était si simple. Et tout d'un coup, leur ancienne vision leur paraissait d'une absurdité sans nom. Tout était une question de normalité. Ce qui est censé être normal, ce qui est approuvé, ce qui est dans les comportements communs. Cette norme se fixe, et peut se modifier. Et si tous ces enfants n'avaient pas la même norme ? Et si pour eux, la petite Luna était la normalité ? Et si le monde sorcier avait à apprendre de cette jeune sorcière déjà brillante, courageuse et dont certains ne doutaient plus de son envoi à Serdaigle ? Et si finalement, la normalité c'était ça ? Ne pas être normal, ne pas être comme les autres, ne pas se conformer à une règle absurde. Et s'il n'existait pas qu'un seul comportement ?

De plus en plus de gens se mirent à lire_ Le Chicaneur_ auparavant décrié, de plus en plus de gens se mirent à croire Harry Potter, de plus en plus de gens suivaient les exploits de ce petit groupe et en particulier les performances de la jeune Luna, de plus en plus de gens croyaient à tout ça et changeaient d'opinion, de plus en plus de gens cessèrent leurs paroles mesquines contre Xenophilius Lovegood. Cet homme avait eu bien plus de malheur dans sa vie que beaucoup, sans jamais faillir. Cet homme était un homme bien. Loufoque mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être bien. Et si on se demandait avant comme Luna Lovegood allait pouvoir trouver un jour l'amour, on se demandait aujourd'hui quel homme aurait grâce à ses yeux. Quel homme remarquerait-elle ? Lequel saurait la sortir de cette rêverie perpétuelle dans laquelle elle semblait plongée ? Lequel saurait entrer dans sa bulle pour s'y faire une place ? Comment serait-il ? Aussi étrange qu'elle ou d'un banal affligeant ?

Elle l'avait trouvé. Elle avait trouvé un homme qui la comprenait et l'acceptait comme elle était, sans jamais s'emporter. Son père aurait été fier d'elle. Les amis de Luna l'étaient pour lui. Rolf Scamander avait su déchiffrer la personnalité complexe de Luna, de celle qu'on avait un jour traité de Loufoca. Cette Loufoca là, elle était belle dans son bonheur, rayonnante. Et malgré les rumeurs persistantes de certains, Rolf était heureux et n'aurait voulu aucune autre femme au monde. Il avait eu tellement de mal à la séduire. Ne s'instruit pas sur les Ronflacks Cornus qui veut !


	5. A quoi bon ?

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus d'information, vous pouvez aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum francophone ou m'envoyer un PM. Ici, le thème était « demande ». Bonne lecture... _

À quoi bon ?

Il ne demandait rien. Il n'attendait rien. Qui aurait pu lui donner ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir de toute façon ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Ne pas se demander ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Ce dont il aurait eu envie. Ce qui l'attirait.

Il avait déjà beaucoup. Il avait déjà ce qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il était à Poudlard. Il était un sorcier. Il avait deux amis. Il était dans une maison qui l'aimait. Il était célèbre, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs. Ses parents étaient morts mais pas dans un banal accident, non, ils étaient morts en héros. Il les avait même vus dans le miroir du Riséd. Que demander de plus ? Le reste était impossible. Comment demander que ses parents vous reviennent ? Comment demander un peu d'amour, des câlins maternels, un bisou sur la joue ou une histoire avant de s'endormir ? De toute façon, il n'était plus un bébé. Ou juste de temps en temps.

Non, il n'avait aucune demande à formuler. Personne n'y répondrait de toute façon. Il n'avait personne. Ça n'était pas les Dursley qui allaient lui faire un cadeau pour Noël. Et il ne croyait pas au Père Noël. Alors ça ne servait à rien de faire une liste. Noël serait un jour comme un autre. Comme d'habitude. Il avait vu Ron faire sa liste pour l'envoyer à ses parents, mais celui-ci s'était vite caché, gêné, quand il avait remarqué que Harry l'avait surpris. Du coup, celui-ci ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait demandé. Que pouvait demander un enfant normal de onze ans ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. De toute façon, il n'était pas normal. Ça ne le concernait pas trop. Quand il en avait un peu parlé avec Ron et les autres avant qu'ils partent en vacances, Dean et Seamus avaient parlé de jouets qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'accessoires pour balais aussi, Neville avait parlé d'un nouveau rappeltout, de livres de botanique qui le passionnaient, et Ron avait conclu en disant que de toute façon, ses parents n'étant pas riches, il n'allait pas avoir grand chose, sans doute le pull habituel et peut-être des objets de la boutique supportrice des Canons de Chudley, son équipe de Quidditch préférée.

Il avait beau dire, Harry avait bien vu que Ron s'était couché le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci avait beau jouer le blasé et ne pas montrer son impatience, il avait fixé la cheminée toute la soirée, espérant sans doute que les cadeaux arriveraient en avance. Qu'importe, c'était les elfes qui les apportaient et ils ne le feraient sans doute pas par la cheminée, elle avait été allumée toute la soirée, ils allaient brûler les paquets. Et leur fessier par la même occasion.

Harry s'était lui endormi sans aucune appréhension, sans aucune impatience. Oh bien sûr, il serait content d'aider Ron à déballer ses paquets le lendemain, et de pouvoir manger le repas de Noël avec les quelques autres qui restaient, profitant de la décoration magique de la Grande Salle, mais ça n'était pas pareil. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose, alors qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Il fallait croire que Noël n'était pas pour lui. Il n'était pas fait pour cette fête. Ni pour aucune autre qui nécessitait des cadeaux d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, juste après avoir juché ses lunettes sur son nez, il fut appelé par Ron. Celui-ci devait déjà être descendu. Pas impatient du tout, non non. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il l'appelait. Enfin, si, ça devait sans doute être pour qu'il regarde avec lui ses cadeaux mais quand même. Il s'approcha de leur balustrade. C'était bizarre. Ils n'étaient que deux dans la tour Gryffondor. Et il y avait deux tas de cadeaux. Ça n'était pas logique, il ne devait pas y avoir de paquets pour lui. Et Ron qui le pressait de venir. Il descendit les escaliers à toute allure, manquant de se casser une cheville. Il s'avança vers le deuxième tas, le regard de Ron l'encourageant. Il tendit la main vers une étiquette. Le jeune roux était maintenant derrière son épaule.

_« À l'attention de Monsieur Harry Potter. » _

Il avait un cadeau. On lui avait fait un cadeau. Non. On lui en avait fait même plusieurs. Plusieurs cadeaux, des paquets çà et là, qui n'attendaient que ses mains pour se dévoiler. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Aujourd'hui était le plus beau des Noël de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait pensé à lui. Alors il se jeta dans la bataille contre les emballages, de concert avec Ron qui déchirait les siens avec frénésie. Une joie immense les animait...


	6. Teintée au rouge

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus d'information, vous pouvez aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum francophone ou m'envoyer un PM. Ici, le thème était « rouge ». Bonne lecture..._

Tintée au rouge

Elle était là. Au milieu de ce bazar. Gabrielle Delacour ne savait pas trop comment elle y était arrivée. Elle se souvenait juste que sa sœur y était, pour suivre son mari et qu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser tomber. Elle aussi elle allait se battre. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sorts mais sa sœur et son père lui en avaient appris quelques uns, et elle avait lu des livres par elle-même. Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle était à moitié vélane qu'elle était complètement stupide. Elle en savait suffisamment pour aider efficacement les autres.

Elle n'était pas comme ces premières années qui s'enfuyaient courant, se réfugier au fond du château. Malgré son jeune âge, elle allait se battre. Même si son père en était furieux et sa mère affreusement inquiète. Elle n'était pas une poltron. Et elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser sa sœur seule. Fleur voulait toujours la protéger de tout, protéger sa pureté, son innocence de ce monde impitoyable. Elle n'était pas la petite chose fragile que tout le monde voulait. Elle n'était pas en porcelaine, malgré la blancheur de sa peau d'albâtre et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle n'était pas une petite fille comme les autres.

À à peine douze ans, Gabrielle voulait se battre. Elle n'était pas une chochotte. Elle allait se battre comme une grande. Qui a dit que la taille était un problème, que l'âge fait la force ? Avec sa petite taille, elle pouvait se faufiler partout, lancer des sorts sans qu'on ne la voit, courir vite pour ne pas qu'on l'attrape, amadouer celui qui voudrait la tuer. Surtout si c'était une femme qui se tenait en face d'elle, une possible mère. Elle comptait bien user de ces avantages. Si elle avait été à Poudlard, sa mère avait toujours dit qu'elle aurait été à Gryffondor. Elle en avait le courage et la détermination. Mais Merlin avait voulu qu'elle soit à Beauxbâtons. Et pour faire honneur à la féminité prônée par son école, avant de partir se battre, elle avait pris soin de son apparence. On lui avait appris que c'était un instrument indispensable de sa force. Qui oserait s'attaquer à un ange tombé du ciel ? Elle avait mis sa plus belle cape, sa plus belle robe, blanche, en dessous, la plus pratique aussi. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée mais avait piqué un peu de rouge à sa sœur pour habiller ses lèvres. Elle s'était aussi attaché les cheveux par un élastique fin orné d'une rose, rouge aussi.

À présent, elle était prête. Elle se jeta dans la bataille avec une force démultipliée par sa volonté de faire ses preuves. Elle brandit sa baguette avec détermination, se protégeant contre des sorts qui ne lui étaient pas destinés. On ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança encore vers le cœur des combats. Elle lança quelques sort mineurs, vérifiant qu'elle les avait retenus malgré ses révisions des derniers jours. Elle saucissonna ainsi un jeune Mangemort, qui devait être un élève de l'école d'ailleurs. Elle mit aussi le feu aux cheveux d'un autre homme.

Elle enjamba un corps, tentant de ne pas le regarder pour ne pas faiblir, elle avança encore, inlassablement, malgré le froid, la neige, la peur qui la tenait au ventre. Elle n'était pas inconsciente. Elle savait très bien qu'elle risquait sa vie. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pas si elle voulait pouvoir se regarder en face le matin, devant son miroir, pour lisser ses cheveux comme sa mère le lui avait appris.

Elle ne voyait pas grand chose. Tout se passait si vite. Autour d'elle, le vide commença à se faire, des corps tombaient, des sorciers reculaient, pas toujours des alliés. Elle ne connaissait pas tous ces gens qui étaient là. La plupart lui était totalement inconnus. Elle pouvait juste reconnaître leur camp par la tenue des Mangemorts. Elle lançait toujours des sorts, augmentant ses efforts. Elle se battait contre des anonymes. Ils avaient tous le même défaut, celui de vouloir la tuer. Elle se fichait bien de leurs motivations.

Soudain, un loup-garou se positionna devant elle. Il la voulait, elle. Lui l'avait repérée. Les loups-garous n'aiment-ils pas les petites filles ? Il allait être servi le cabot. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Elle lui jeta un sort ou deux, brûlant sa fourrure par endroits, lui envoyant des poignées de neige dans les yeux quand elle était à bout de souffle, se battant comme elle pouvait. Elle faiblissait, et sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Pas dû venir. Pas dû se battre. Pas dû ne pas écouter sa mère. Elle sentait sa volonté s'effriter. Non. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Pas maintenant. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir comme on disait. Aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, Greyback repartit, un autre allié l'avait attaqué. Bill. Son sauveur. Elle ne remarcierait jamais assez son beau-frère. Il la regarda rapidement, semblant la rassurer et lui intimer de rentrer bien sagement chez elle. Une minute d'inattention qui fut suffisante pour qu'une balafre orne son visage. Gabrielle sursauta. De sa faute, c'était de sa faute. Elle espérait juste que Bill ne soit pas mort. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Elle fila bien vite, ne souhaitant pas se trouver là quand Greyback chercherait une nouvelle victime.

Mais en s'échappant, elle percuta une paire de jambes, violemment. Elle se retrouva assise par terre sans trop savoir comment et regarda dans qui elle était rentrée, sa baguette devant son visage, prête à lancer un sort pour se protéger. Pas de chance. C'était une Mangemort. Et elle avait été plus rapide. Gabrielle s'effondra vraiment à terre. C'était fini. Elle ne pourrait plus se battre. Elle ne pourrait plus demander pardon à Bill. Elle espérait juste que sa sœur et lui survivent. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait au moins. Elle n'avait pas une blessure. Juste le regard figé. Sa cape rougissait, se gorgeant du sang accumulé au sol. Un sang qui n'était pas le sien mais l'habillait.

Le petit chaperon rouge avait survécu au loup, mais avait été vaincu par la méchante sorcière.


	7. Reine du silence ?

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum. Le thème était « silence »._

Reine du silence ?

Se taire. Encore et toujours. La fameuse loi du silence. Narcissa la vomissait.

Quand elle avait épousé Lucius, elle l'avait fait par intérêt. Un simple bout de parchemin les liait. Rien de plus. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, il n'y avait pas eu de coup de foudre entre eux. Ni aucun autre sentiment mièvre qu'on trouvait dans les contes pour enfants. Elle s'était mariée par obligation. Parce que c'était la coutume. Parce que sa famille l'exigeait. Parce qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à ça. Elle n'était qu'une femme. Elle n'avait aucun autre choix. Elle l'avait choisi parce qu'il était riche, parce qu'il n'était pas moche, parce qu'il avait son âge. Elle avait fait un compromis avec ses rêves de petite fille. Elle s'était tue. Elle avait étouffé ses rêves de sentimentalisme, de romantisme, de joie. Elle avait enfermé son cœur. Pour ne plus l'ouvrir.

Elle s'était forgée une carapace, au fil des années. Elle avait rapidement compris que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour survivre. Elle s'était faite de marbre pour lui résister. Pour supporter cette vie. Dans cette maison de glace, dans cet endroit si froid, si lugubre, si sombre. Elle avait fait semblant. Toutes ces années. Elle s'était construit un bonheur artificiel, elle avait souri. De manière si fausse que l'on ne pouvait que comprendre que c'était un mensonge. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment ils avaient réussi à former un couple tout ce temps. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'était qu'un apparat, une mascarade. Un faire-valoir.

Et Draco était arrivé. Elle se demandait encore comment. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser la toucher ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser la caresser ? Elle qui ne l'aimait pas avait fini par le haïr, cet homme qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle avait enfermé son cœur mais il criait encore. Elle l'avait muselé mais il pleurait des gouttes de sang. Lucius l'avait trahie. Il l'avait humiliée à voir ces autres femmes. Mais encore une fois, elle s'était tue. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Sans lui, elle n'était rien.

Et Draco était arrivé. Il était tout ce qui comptait. Son fils. Son fils unique car elle ne laisserait plus son mari l'approcher. Son fils qu'elle chérissait tant. Trop peut-être. Elle se savait trop tolérante avec lui, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait été éduquée, elle avait besoin de lui donner cet amour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, ni par ses parents ni par l'homme qui se prétendait son époux. De toute façon, Lucius veillait à endurcir son fils. Celui-ci l'indifférait. Il ne le ménageait pas. Il le maltraitait même. À lui faire faire tous ces entraînements qui ne rimaient à rien. Son fils n'était qu'un enfant ! Mais encore une fois, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était tue. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Et sa réputation en pâtirait. Que dirait-on des Malfoy ? Son fils portait ce nom, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser leurs problèmes d'éducation le salir.

Ensuite, le Maître des Ténèbres était revenu. Lucius avait accouru à ses pieds. Comme un chien. Il y avait semblait-il au moins un être auquel il puisse être un minimum fidèle. Il avait exaucé ses vœux, il l'avait même invité chez eux. Sans lui en parler bien sûr. Alors qu'il y avait leur fils. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Elle allait devoir supporter tous ces gens. Tous ces monstres. Aussi monstrueux que son mari, que sa chère sœur qu'elle retrouvait après tant d'années. Et qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Mais encore une fois, elle avait enfermé ses mots dans sa bouche. Elle s'était tue. Pour protéger Draco. Pour se protéger. Comme si elle aurait pu échapper à tout ça. Mais à cette époque, elle y croyait encore.

Quand Lucius s'était abaissé à donner leur fils, leur propre fils, pour racheter ses fautes, elle avait compris à quel point cet homme la dégoûtait. Elle avait épousé un lâche. Un bon à rien. Il avait osé faire ça. Et elle n'avait rien dit. Chaque jour, elle s'en maudissait un peu plus. Chaque jour, elle s'en haïssait un peu plus. Elle avait eu beau demander l'aide de Severus, rien ne serait jamais pareil. Son fils serait marqué à jamais. Et pas seulement de cet horrible tatouage. Non. Il était marqué dans sa chair, dans son sang, dans son cœur. Il allait changer. Il ne serait plus jamais cet adolescent insouciant. Il ne le pourrait plus. Il grandirait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Les cauchemars. Les séances de torture auxquelles il fallait insister. Les hurlements. La honte d'être mêlé à tout ça. La peur. La terreur. Elle vivait ça au quotidien depuis tant d'années.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se révoltait. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se tairait plus. Marre de ce silence. Marre de cette souffrance. Marre de cette non-vie qui était pire que la mort. Elle avait résisté au Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la Guerre et aujourd'hui, elle signait son ultime victoire. Lucius était emprisonné. Il allait pourrir comme un chien dans sa cellule. Et elle n'irait pas le voir. Qu'il n'y compte pas. Elle ne braverait pas ses cauchemars et ses doutes pour lui. Elle ne subirait pas le désespoir pour lui. Elle n'entendrait pas les chants de folie de certains prisonniers pour lui. Aujourd'hui, elle allait vivre pour elle. Enfin. Aujourd'hui, elle ne craignait plus le déshonneur. Son nom avait déjà été traîné dans la boue. Rien ne pouvait être pire que cette humiliation qu'elle vivait au quotidien.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait briser cette loi du silence qu'elle vomissait. Elle n'était pas de cette époque. Elle ne niait pas que si elle n'approuvait pas les actes de son mari, elle n'y était pas totalement opposée. Elle n'était plus de ce monde. Elle allait laisser son fils vivre sa vie. Être heureux enfin. Sans elle. Elle allait le libérer du poids de son passé.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait mourir. Aujourd'hui, dans cette baignoire en porcelaine qu'elle ne supportait plus tant elle lui rappelait son époux, elle s'entailla les veines. Et elle hurla. Elle laissa s'échapper ces mots qu'elle avait retenus pendant tant d'années. Elle se fichait bien de paraît folle. Elle ne serait qu'une de plus dans sa famille à l'être. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge et les poumons. Elle hurla son dernier souffle de non-vie. Pour vivre enfin. Meilleure. Ailleurs.


	8. Le bordel de ma vie

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum. Le thème était « bordel »._

Le bordel de ma vie

On disait que sa famille était pauvre. On disait qu'il vivait dans un taudis. On disait qu'ils ne méritaient pas leur condition de Sang Pur. C'était vrai. Il avait hérité ses premières robes de Bill ou de Charlie. Ses livres d'école n'étaient pas neufs eux non plus. Seule sa baguette l'était, et seulement parce qu'elle était unique, parce qu'elle s'adaptait à son sorcier.

Percy ne supportait pas ces moqueries. Il n'aimait pas voir l'image que sa famille renvoyait aux autres sorciers. Il n'aimait pas la passion de son père pour les objets moldus qui les ridiculisait encore plus. Il n'aimait pas la manie de ses parents de faire des enfants qui les appauvrissait encore. Il n'aimait pas cette maison dans laquelle ils vivaient et qui était presque une ruine. Leur jardin était en friche. Il n'y avait personne à des lieux à la ronde. Ils étaient perdus. Perdus dans leur misère.

Il rejetait tout ça. De toutes ses forces. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas ressembler à ça. On ne choisissait pas sa famille. Cette maxime fataliste ne pouvait pas être plus adaptée qu'à sa situation. Alors il avait changé. Il s'était débrouillé pour se démarquer de cette famille. Il avait étudié. Il avait lu des dizaines de livres, accumulé du savoir. Il avait vu son entrée à Poudlard comme une délivrance. Il avait tant attendu ce moment. Il avait continué de lire et d'étudier. Il s'était comporté de la manière la plus exemplaire possible et il en avait été récompensé.

Quand il était devenu préfet, ça avait été une grande fierté. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas le premier à l'être dans la famille, Bill et Charlie aussi l'avaient été. Mais cela lui conférait un certain pouvoir, une nette autorité. Il avait une place, un rôle à jouer. Lui qui avait toujours été perdu entre ses frères aussi turbulents les uns que les autres, lui que son sérieux avait isolé, il avait enfin une place. Il arborait son insigne toute la journée, il ne le quittait pas et même pendant les vacances il l'avait. Ça ne lui était d'aucune utilité contre les bêtises des jumeaux mais ça le rassurait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que le jour où Fred et George le lui avaient piqué. Il était entré dans une colère noire comme on ne l'avait jamais vu en avoir.

Ils ne comprenaient pas tous, que cet insigne, c'était sa porte de sortie. Le début d'une nouvelle vie. Le début de son avenir. À lui. À Percy. Et non pas au fils Weasley. Il était certain qu'il ferait une grande carrière. Son ambition l'avait effectivement mené loin, très loin. Il était allé au Ministère. Il ne parlait presque plus au reste de sa famille, n'écoutant pas leurs sornettes sur le retour du Seigeur des Ténèbres. Tout ça n'était que les délires d'un adolescent perdu dont il valait mieux se méfier, plutôt que de l'inviter à passer les vacances au Terrier. Il évitait même son père dans les couloirs, ne voulant pas être associé à cet homme loufoque. S'il avait pu changer de nom, il était certain qu'il l'aurait fait, à l'époque. Il n'avait écouté que son ambition, ses projets de devenir quelqu'un. Il n'avait été animé que de cet envie. Que de ce besoin. Car c'en était un. Se distinguer lui était devenu vital. Quand il avait enfin eu la chance de travailler avec Bartimeus Croupton, il avait été aux anges. Enfin, on reconnaissait son mérite et son talent. Enfin on le distinguait.

Il avait fondé sa vie sur ce besoin. Il avait toujours voulu plus, plus de responsabilités, plus de distinction. Il en avait eu désespérément besoin pour se construire. C'était son équilibre. Il s'était conformé à ce but et avait exclu tout le reste de sa vie, tout ce qui n'y était pas conforme. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Plus rien d'autre n'avait compté. Pas même sa petite-amie Penelope. Il n'avait rien laissé empiéter sur cet objectif.

À présent, il se rendait compte de la futilité de sa vie. De la versatilité des gens. Il se rendait compte de sa stupidité. Il n'avait pour défense que ce besoin irrépressible qui l'avait dévoré tout entier, ne laissant rien sur son passage. À présent, il regrettait. La Guerre était terminée, les deux camps comptaient leurs morts. Et lui se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu un frère, failli en perdre deux, sans rien voir, sans avoir fait l'effort de les connaître vraiment. C'était une sacrée claque qu'il venait de se prendre.

Quand il était apparu sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, tout le monde l'avait regardé avec circonspection. Il n'était pas vraiment un vainqueur. Pas vraiment un vaincu. Pas vraiment un traître. Il n'était pas grand chose à vrai dire. Il n'était que ce que les gens voulaient bien voir en lui. Mais il avait mis quelques longues années à le comprendre. Enfin, sa mère s'était précipitée vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et il avait su où était sa place. Il avait su qui il était. Sa mère ne l'avait pas rejeté, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Il était quelqu'un. Il avait enfin atteint son but.

Sa place était ici. Dans sa famille. Dans ce joyeux bordel qu'il avait voulu ignorer toutes ces années. Il était ici chez lui. Le Terrier était sa maison, cette famille était la sienne et il ne pouvait pas le refuser plus longtemps. Il avait le reste de la vie pour se rattraper. Pour mettre en ordre sa vie. Ça n'allait pas être si compliqué. Si le bazar était un truc de famille, l'ordre était sa spécialité.


	9. A peine un souffle

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum. Le thème était « respirer »._

A peine un souffle

Quand Bill était parti au combat, il l'avait fait en son âme et conscience. Il aurait parié sa baguette qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour cette Guerre. Parce que c'était son combat. Sa liberté qui était en jeu. Et celle de sa future femme. Et jamais il n'aurait laissé quiconque faire du mal à Fleur. Il se serait jeté devant elle contre les sorts de mort, il aurait créé une bulle de protection autour d'elle. Il l'aimait. Il la chérissait plus que tout. Jamais il n'aurait permis qu'on touche à un seul de ses cheveux. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Même à mourir.

Oh, il ne fallait pas croire que la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Bien sûr que si, elle faisait peur à tout le monde. Et celui qui disait qu'il en était protégé n'était qu'un menteur. Personne ne bravait la mort. Elle finissait toujours par gagner. Bien sûr, il était mort de trouille à l'idée de mourir. Il était encore jeune. Il allait se marier. Fleur et lui songeaient à avoir un enfant. Ils venaient de s'installer dans la Chaumière au Coquillages. Avant de partir, ils avaient humé la mer et ses embruns, les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la falaise, ils avaient goûté le parfum du printemps, ils avaient senti la vie. Il avait l'avenir devant lui. Pas derrière.

Mais Fleur était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Et elle se battrait, tout comme lui. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas cette idiote que certains décrivaient à tort. Elle ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire, elle le lui avait dit, d'un ton sans appel. Et toute sa famille se battrait aussi. Même sa plus jeune sœur, Ginny. Ça faisait beaucoup de personnes pour lesquelles il était prêt à mourir.

Il surveillait tous les combats, à chaque instant, il rivait ses yeux sur l'un ou l'autre des membres de sa famille. Il déjouait les sorts tout en veillant sur eux. Merlin n'était pas assez puissant pour tous les protéger. C'était à lui de faire attention. C'était son rôle, sa tâche. Il était l'aîné. Et il l'assumait sans le moindre regret. Il n'aurait pas supporté de vivre en sachant qu'il aurait pu sauver l'une de ces personnes.

Alors quand il était revenu à lui, que tout autour de lui était noir, il avait cru à sa mort. Il avait voulu verser une larme, deux, avant de se rendre compte que les morts ne pleuraient pas. D'ailleurs, il ne sentait rien sur son visage. Il avait échoué à pleurer. Il était mort. Cette pensée l'attrista mais il se dit que c'était parce qu'il avait sans doute sauvé un des membres de l'Ordre. Parce qu'il s'était battu jusqu'au dernier souffle. Il avait tenté de voir autre chose que cette noirceur qui l'entourait. L'au-delà était-il donc ainsi ? N'y avait-il donc rien après la vie ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir exploré un univers proposé par son subconscient. Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir des choses plus belles que la vie elle-même. Il aurait pensé que c'était ça, la mort.

Mais la mort n'était rien. Rien que le vide. Et le noir. Et la souffrance qu'il ressentait à présent, dans tout son corps. Ce feu qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Cette douleur insoutenable. Lui qui croyait que la mort était indolore, il s'était bien trompé. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il donc subi pour avoir aussi mal ?

Soudain, il entendit une voix. Des pleurs. Des lamentations. Quelqu'un était là. Mais la mort vous laissait seul, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qui était-ce ? Était-il finalement mort ? Sa résignation s'envola. Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil, de bouger un doigt. Sans y parvenir. Alors il attendit. S'il n'était pas mort, il se réveillerait. La Faucheuse ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié habituellement. Il attendit encore. Et le temps lui sembla s'écouler d'une manière incroyablement lente. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi, à attendre. Quelques minutes. Quelques heures peut-être. Ou quelques jours ? Le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Il attendait. Il entendait des bruits autour de lui. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais ils le rassuraient. Il n'était pas mort. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Enfin, il se réveilla. Il ouvrit un œil. Puis un autre. Il sentait un poids contre sa poitrine depuis quelques temps. Et en se réveillant, il trouva une masse de boucles blondes juste devant son visage. Fleur. Sa Fleur. Elle était là. Elle était vivante. Il en aurait crié de joie s'il n'avait pas l'impression que sa trachée était remplie de béton. Elle était recroquevillée sur son torse, accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il hésita à lui caresser les cheveux, la joue qu'il apercevait enfin. Il avait peur de la réveiller. Il observa plutôt son environnement. Il était à l'infirmerie de l'école. Il se souvenait de ces petits lits les uns à côté des autres, séparés par de vagues rideaux blancs. Cette humidité due aux pierres qui n'appartenait qu'à cette pièce. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter cet endroit plusieurs fois pendant sa scolarité à l'école.

Il était vivant. Il se répétait en boucle cette phrase. Il était vivant. Enfin, Fleur sortit de son sommeil, leva ses yeux bleus sur lui, et un large sourire éclaira son visage incrédule. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Puis, ce fut un ballet, toute sa famille défila, il apprit qu'il avait été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback, qu'il n'aurait pas énormément de séquelles mais que son physique en avait pâti.

Cela semblait désespérer sa mère alors que la femme de sa vie n'en avait cure. Lui aussi s'en fichait bien. Il était vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Ni les cicatrices, ni les blessures n'avaient d'importance. Il était ce qu'il était, ce que la vie faisait de lui. Il s'en était sorti. Il avait vaincu la mort, elle lui consentait un répit.

Il inspira à fond. Emplit ses poumons au maximum avant d'expirer profondément. Une chose était sûre. Il ne respirerait plus jamais de la même façon.


	10. Une nouvelle page

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum. Le thème était « effacer »._

Une nouvelle page

Tout effacer. Déchirer sa page et recommencer. Prendre un parchemin vierge. Le lisser doucement du bout du doigt. Et tout réécrire. Recommencer à zéro. Repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Ne pas se préoccuper d'_avant_. Du _passé_. Et de tous ces obstacle idiots.

Oublier les rumeurs. Oublier les préjugés. Oublier les a priori. Oublier les règles de décence. Tout effacer de sa mémoire. Tout effacer de la mémoire des autres. Faire le présent, construire son futur, sans prendre encore en compte le passé. Arrêter de rejouer encore et encore la Guerre. Arrêter de ranimer les tensions entre les sorciers. Entre les maisons à Poudlard. Laisser les gens vivre leur vie. Tirer les leçons du passé pour effacer ce souvenir ensuite. Vivre au présent, enfin.

Rose ne rêvait que de ça. De tout effacer, de tout foutre en l'air. Qu'on cesse enfin de médire à son sujet. Qu'on cesse enfin de lui faire des remarques sur son petit-ami. Qu'on cesse enfin de lui rappeler l'histoire. Qu'on cesse enfin de lui dire ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle avait presque dix sept ans, elle était en septième année, il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait choisir son copain comme elle le voulait non d'un gnome infernal !

Alors oui, elle s'appelait Rose Weasley, elle était la fille de deux héros de la Guerre, toute sa famille y avait participé, l'avait chèrement payé, et elle aimait Scorpius Malfoy, petit-fils de Mangemort, fils d'un presque Mangemort ou du moins considéré comme tel. Ces étiquettes leur collaient à la peau. Il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait une remarque, au début de leur relation. Rose de la part des Gryffondors parce qu'elle trahissait soi-disant l'esprit en s'alliant avec une famille de Sang Purs Serpentard depuis des générations. Scorpius parce qu'il n'était déjà pas à Serpentard mais à Serdaigle et que ce fait était une trahison, et qu'en plus il osait fréquenter une Weasley.

Lui se fichait bien des remarques. Il aimait la jeune femme et ne comptait pas se priver de sa présence pour quelques racontars. Il était posé, calme, il ne réagissait pas ou peu. Même s'il savait la défendre. Cet idiot de Jordan Crokat s'en souviendrait longtemps, ça lui avait valu un nez cassé. Et encore, Albus et Rose avaient retenu le blond. Rose ne pouvait pas. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point, elle s'énervait, elle s'enflammait. Sa chevelure rousse ne paraissait jamais aussi dangereuse que dans ces moments-là. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on porte un jugement sur sa relation, qui n'avait rien d'honteux. Elle demandait juste à vivre sa vie.

Après, ils s'étaient enfin calmés. Les Gryffondors surtout. Ils avaient enfin compris. Mais elle les sentait encore. Ces regards qui se posaient sur eux quand ils se promenaient main dans la main près du lac ou dans les couloirs. Ces regards qui se posaient sur eux quand ils s'embrassaient, au détour d'une armure, avant un cours ou après le déjeuner. Ces regards qui se posaient sur eux quand ils déjeunaient ensemble, que Scorpius venait à leur table, entre Albus et elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était bête mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter cette école qui gardait encore ces préjugés ridicules entre ses pierres.

Heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas ainsi. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas dire que les relations entre le père de Scorpius étaient amicales, mais elles étaient tout à fait cordiales et après tout, on n'effaçait pas des années de rancune comme ça. Mais les deux faisaient des efforts. Elle était sûre qu'un jour, ils y parviendraient. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon. Que ça leur plaise ou non, le jeune homme blond et elle avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble à la sortie de l'école.

Oh, ça n'était pas quelque chose de très officiel, comme une demande en mariage, ou même en fiançailles, non, non, rien de toute ça. Juste partager le même appartement, ne plus avoir à se voir en cachette, ne plus devoir trouver un moment entre leurs emplois du temps surchargés pour se voir. Rose voulait devenir Auror, Scorpius voulait étudier le droit magique. Leurs études seraient difficiles, prenantes. Ensemble, ils se soutiendraient.

Écrire leur page. Leur parchemin. Effacer les préjugés stupides qui prétendent le parsemer ou le déchirer. Ils ne se laisseraient sûrement pas faire, foi de Wealey et de Malfoy ! Et Merlin seul connaissait le degré de ténacité de ces deux familles...


	11. Solitude

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum. Ici le thème était « île »._

Solitude

Parfois, parfois il avait l'impression de marcher dans le vent. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'on l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait faire, qu'il devait lutter, encore, et encore, pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Parfois, James avait une furieuse envie de baisser les bras. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais lui, comment faisait-il ? Il ne devait pas être comme ça. Il devait être le fédérateur, le général qui motivait ses troupes, qui partait à l'assaut, la fleur à la baguette, prêt à tous les dangers, l'espoir en bandoulière. Il devait être ce gamin crâneur, un brin séduisant, qui se coiffait toujours de manière à sembler descendre de son balai. Il devait être ca gamin horriblement casse-pieds qui avait toujours réponse à tout, qui était excellent dans toutes les matières et qui le faisait savoir. Il devait coller le plus possible à cette image qu'on avait de lui. Et il estimait qu'il y arrivait relativement bien. Il s'était tant conformé à cette image qu'il finissait par croire qu'elle était réellement lui. Parce que c'était ce qu'on voulait aussi qu'il soit. Même s'il y prenait plaisir et que ça devenait presque naturel. Parce ce que c'était ce qu'il manquait à leur groupe. Une sorte de leader de pacotille, un type qui motiverait tout le monde. Qui souderait tout le monde.

Mais parfois, parfois il avait l'impression de brasser du vent. De parler aux arbres plutôt qu'à ses amis qui étaient assis en dessous. De chuchoter ses idées de bêtises aux pierres du château plutôt qu'à ses amis près de lui. Parfois il avait l'impression de n'arriver à rien, et qu'on ne le prenne que pour ce que mannequin en carton pâte qu'il s'était forgé. Il était même sûr que personne ne voyait que ça n'était qu'une partie du sorcier. Après tout, c'était plus simple.

Mais lui, comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour tous les motiver ? Comment faisait-il pour tous les souder, les assembler, les faire s'entendre ? Comment faisait-il pour les faire vivre tous en ensemble ? Comment faisait-il quand il avait l'impression que les Maraudeurs volaient en éclat, que l'appellation ne voulait plus dire grand chose ? Comment faisait-il quand il sentait qu'ils allaient tous se perdre ? Comment faisait-il quand Remus allait si mal qu'il ne voulait plus voir personne, s'enfermant dans un mutisme qui ne l'arrangerait pas ? Comment faisait-il quand Sirius avait ces coups de déprime qui le brisaient, pensant – ne rayez aucune mention inutile – à son frère, ses parents, le reste de sa famille, son nom ? Comment faisait-il quand Peter semblait s'éloigner d'eux, quand il semblait souffrir de sa supposé situation d'infériorité ? Comment faisait-il pour lier toutes ces volontés quand elles n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ?

Parfois, parfois il avait envie de baisser les bras. Parfois il avait envie de leur dire se de se débrouiller avec leur mauvaise humeur, leur air maussade et leurs piques. Il n'était pas un ange. Severus pouvait en témoigner. Il n'était pas tendre, il n'était pas gentil, il n'était pas le prince charmant. Parfois, il savait être insupportable, mesquin, cruel. Là, il avait juste envie d'être égoïste. Qu'ils se débrouillent, tous. Qu'ils ne fassent pas d'efforts, il s'en fichait, ça n'était pas son problème. Il aurait aimé dire ça. Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Parce que ça n'était pas vrai, parce que ça le touchait plus profondément qu'ils semblaient tous le croire. Parce qu'il s'était engagé à tenir ce rôle, inconsciemment, quand ils étaient devenus amis.

Mais lui, comment faisait-il ? Pensaient-ils, tous, que parfois, lui non plus n'allait pas bien ? Que parfois, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier ? Que parfois, il aurait aimé ne pas être seul à porter leur amitié ? Croyaient-ils dont vraiment tous que rien ne l'atteignait ? Vraiment ? Alors ils étaient bien ignorants. Lily ne l'aimait pas. Pire, elle se fichait de lui, elle se moquait de son amour, elle le lui renvoyait à la figure comme si c'était une monstruosité. Elle ne l'aimait pas, même pas un peu, non, pas du tout. Et elle le lui faisait bien comprendre. Et pourtant, il continuait à espérer, à continuer, à croire encore. Parce qu'on ne savait jamais. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter, comme il ne pouvait pas cesser d'être un Maraudeur. Mais croyaient-ils vraiment tous que ça ne l'affectait pas ?

Parfois, parfois, il avait l'impression que personne ne le comprenait. Qu'il tentait de rendre heureux des gens qui ne voyaient pas ses efforts, qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Parfois, il pensait se battre contre des illusions. Il était seul. Isolé des autres par une mer d'optimisme. Qu'il était le seul à avoir pu traverser. Il était sur une île, entouré par la foule des autres, océan infranchissable. Et il appelait ses amis à le rejoindre, son univers. En vain.


	12. Une toilette de princesse

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum. Le thème était ici « toilette »_

Une toilette de princesse

Depuis le début de la matinée, Astoria s'activait. Ça n'était pas facile. Elle était seule, personne ne l'aidait. Ou plutôt, personne ne voulait l'aider. Sa propre famille ne viendrait que par obligation. Pour ne pas salir plus encore le nom des Gengrass. Comme si ce nom avait encore une valeur, après la Guerre. Ils vivaient dans une illusion et elle n'avait pas la force de les en sortir.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Ce devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie et elle ne comptait pas se le laisser gâcher par sa propre famille. S'ils ne voulaient pas venir, qu'ils en viennent pas. Ils ne lui manqueraient pas. Enfin, si, elle avait besoin de sa sœur comme témoin tout de même. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait peu d'amis. Son deuxième témoin serait Pansy. Elle s'entendait très bien avec elle et il n'était pas question de la laisser de côté. Elle aurait besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vienne auparavant pour l'aider à organiser le mariage, elle en avait déjà assez fait tout au long des préparatifs et elle n'allait pas prendre un jour de congé pour ça. D'ailleurs, ils avaient choisi avec Draco de faire ça un soir, justement pour tous ces soucis de congés.

Les temps n'étaient pas cléments pour ceux qui un jour avaient été dans le camp de Voldemort. On le leur faisait payer chaque jour. Il était déjà bien assez difficile de trouver un emploi comme ça, sans en plus risquer de le perdre pour une bête histoire de mariage. De toute façon, ils seraient très peu nombreux. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas question de faire un de ces mariages de Sang-Pur avec des centaines d'invités mais pas un seul qui soit réellement un ami et ensuite parce que personne ne voulait y aller.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le nom des Malfoy fut très apprécié après la Guerre. Tout le monde voulait oublier cette famille qui avait donné bien plus que son honneur à la magie noire. Tout le monde voulait oublier cet homme enfermé dans la prison la plus horrible qu'il puisse exister et cette femme qui était morte de ne pas supporter la nouvelle vie qu'on lui proposait. Et par dessus tout, tout le monde voulait oublier leur enfant qui si jeune s'était engagé dans la magie noire, plus par non choix qu'après réflexion. Aujourd'hui, le nom des Malfoy n'était plus sur aucune lèvre quand avant il brillait de son éclat noble. Aujourd'hui, il était maudit, traîné dans la boue.

Et elle, avait choisi de l'adopter. Elle, était allée vers cet homme que plus personne n'approchait. Elle, avait eu envie de se battre pour lui, pour l'aimer et pour l'apprivoiser. Elle avait sans doute été la seule à tenter ce pari. La seule à tenter cette folie comme avaient dit sa famille. Depuis qu'elle avait fait ce choix, elle n'entendait presque plus parler d'eux. Mais elle s'en fichait. Car celui qui serait bientôt son époux était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Et il n'était sûrement pas ce salaud que tous décrivaient. Il n'était sûrement pas ce lâche que les gens se plaisaient à voir. Il n'était pas cet homme avide de pouvoir qu'on croyait connaître. Du moins, il n'était plus cet homme-là. Elle ne niait pas qu'il l'avait été, à une époque, et qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas approché s'il l'avait encore été. Mais la Guerre l'avait marqué lui aussi. Elle l'avait blessé, profondément. Elle l'avait fait grandir trop vite. Il avait perdu ses illusions, ses rêves, ses envies. Il y avait perdu l'envie de vivre aussi.

Elle ne se prenait pas pour une héroïne. Elle n'était qu'une femme amoureuse. Cela suffisait amplement. Elle avait simplement cherché à le connaître, à découvrir qui il était vraiment. Sans faux-semblants. Sans se cacher. Sans mentir. Elle ne voulait pas de ce masque qu'il s'obstinait à porter encore devant les autres. Cet artifice, réminiscence d'une autre époque, trompait son monde, mais pas elle. Elle ne se faisait pas avoir par ce sourire triste qu'il avait parfois, disant qu'il avait bien mais montrant qu'il allait mal. Il avait encore du mal à se mettre à nu devant elle. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle s'enfuie, qu'elle s'échappe s'il montrait ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais elle le savait déjà. Elle connaissait déjà tous les maux qui le taraudaient, toutes les peurs qui le réveillaient la nuit.

Et elle allait lui montrer. Si aujourd'hui, elle voulait que ce jour soit parfait, si elle courrait à droite et à gauche depuis le matin, aidée des elfes heureusement, si elle mettait autant de coeur dans ce mariage, c'était pour lui prouver qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, qu'elle l'aimait et que c'était non négociable.

Et elle devait quand même l'avouer, c'était aussi pour faire la nique à tous ces gens qui se permettaient de les juger. Ils avaient payé leurs dettes, on ne rachetait pas une faute mais ils avaient tout fait pour l'effacer quand même. Alors ils avaient eux aussi le droit d'être heureux. C'était en tout cas ce que proclamaient les idéaux à la fin de la Guerre. Alors pourquoi cela ne s'appliquerait-il pas à eux ?

Elle n'avait convoqué aucun journaliste, fait aucun communiqué de presse, refusé toute interview de la part de ces rapiats qui n'attendaient qu'une faute de leur part pour en faire leurs choux gras. Cette victoire, elle serait dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Elle aurait la satisfaction de se dire qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir et qu'elle ne comptait pas les attendre pour être heureuse.

Enfin, une heure avant la date prévue de l'office, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que les quelques invités et Draco. Et elle. Elle se devait d'être prête à l'heure, prête pour son bonheur. Elle ouvrit enfin son armoire et sortit sa toilette. Elle aurait la plus belle robe dont elle aurait pu rêver. Elle serait une princesse, comme dans ces contes pour enfants qu'on lisait. Le vêtement était d'un blanc immaculé, brodé çà et là de petites perles. Elle avait fait dans la simplicité. Elle ne voulait pas de ces toilettes guindées, hors de prix, avec des effusions de de perles, des bouillonnements de tissus à n'en plus finir. Elle voulait quelque chose de simple. Elle n'était pas là pour se montrer, elle était là pour se marier. Et cette robe était parfaite pour l'occasion.

Elle se regarda dans son miroir, une fois maquillée et habillée, et sourit. Elle était jolie. Elle était ce qu'elle rêvait d'être depuis toute petite. Et si ça ne plaisait pas aux autres, tant pis pour eux, elle, serait heureuse.


	13. La légèreté d'une plume

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum. Le thème était ici « plume »._

La légèreté d'une plume

Depuis quelques jours, Lily était morose. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Des vieux souvenirs qui remontaient sans doute. Des vieilles blessures. Des choses dont elle n'avait généralement pas envie de parler qui étaient remontées à la surface elle ne savait trop comment. Des idées noires.

Quand c'était comme ça, ça n'était pas facile d'en sortir. Généralement, ça la prenait, un soir, dans le dortoir, quand elle était seule allongée dans son lit. Seule dans la pénombre de la nuit. Seule face à elle-même et à ses cauchemars. Dans ces cas-là, tout remontait d'un coup, elle avait une envie de pleurer atroce et les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, mangeaient son visage pour s'écraser sur le matelas. La nuit la réconfortait mais dans les jours qui suivaient, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, elle souriait mais n'était pas certaine de le vouloir, elle riait mais ça lui paraissait faux, et tout remontait, encore et encore. Jusqu'à trop plein. Alors elle allait s'isoler, à la volière ou dans un coin du parc, et elle pleurait de toute les larmes de son corps sur les bêtises qui lui gâchaient la vie.

Elle pleurait sur des détails insignifiants, sur des problèmes qui n'avaient pas toujours lieu d'être, sur de vieux souvenirs qui ne devraient même plus la tarauder. Elle pleurait sa sœur qui la rejetait et la méprisait. Elle pleurait James qui n'arrêtait pas de la harceler et dont elle n'arrivait plus à supporter les moqueries, parce qu'il était certain qu'il se moquait pour épater la galerie. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle, n'était pas sûre de ne pas l'aimer. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle en avait marre parfois de tout ça et que ça faisait du bien. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer et que si elle ne le faisait pas en public, elle pouvait bien le faire seule dans son coin. Devant les autres, elle devait être forte, elle devait être Lily la battante, Lily la lionne, Lily la fille intelligente qui sait trouver une solution à chaque problème. Pour une fois, elle voulait juste être Lily la jeune fille de quinze ans.

Dans ces moments-là, elle avait une chape de plomb sur le cœur. Et il valait mieux pas la chercher. Pourtant, ce soir-là, alors qu'elle était à la volière, quelqu'un était entré. Elle avait levé la tête de ses genoux, recroquevillée qu'elle était, assise par terre au milieu des fientes dont elle se fichait comme de son premier sort. Et soupira. De soulagement. Celui qui venait d'entrer avait le droit d'être là. Celui qui venait d'entrer allait peut-être l'aider.

Bien sûr, quand il lui demanda si elle allait bien, elle répondit oui. Il était peut-être venu juste pour son courrier et elle ne voulait pas l'embêter. Cependant, les sillons de larmes sur ses joues la trahirent. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Et il l'avait vu. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, se moquant bien de salir sa robe, et mit un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne dit rien. Il attendit simplement. Elle ne lui raconta pas non plus. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Qu'elle pleurait pour tout un tas de choses et tellement qu'elle ne savait même plus pourquoi au départ ? Ça ne servirait à rien. Non. Elle resta là, prostrée. Mais elle mit sa tête contre son torse. Parce que le simple fait que Remus fut là la soulageait.

Elle se sentait presque gênée de pleurer son malheur sur son épaule, lui qui en avait bien plus à porter. Son ami. Un de ses seuls vrais amis avec Alice. Un des plus précieux. Un à qui elle disait presque tout et qui osait parfois se confier à elle. Et cette fois-ci, il avait sans doute deviné qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle serait là. Il n'avait pas de lettre à la main en tout cas. Il était venu. Venu la soutenir. Venu l'aider. Alors que lui avait bien plus de soucis en tête. Parfois, elle ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi restait-il ami avec elle ? Elle ne lui était pourtant pas indispensable. Il aurait pu en trouver tant d'autres, des filles qui lui ressemblaient, et qui avaient meilleur caractère qui plus est. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Tant qu'il était là, autant en profiter. Triste mais pas folle. Il dégageait une certaine chaleur, sans doute grâce à son métabolisme particulier. Il était une chaleur rassurante. Il l'enveloppait de son bras, sans rien faire de plus, mais ça suffisait. Le pauvre devait être à moitié gêné en plus. On ne pouvait pas tellement dire que Remus Lupin était doué avec les soucis des filles. Surtout quand il s'agissait de son amie. Elle leva le visage vers lui, et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda de ses yeux d'ambre. Et pinça son bras.

« Eh ! » fit-elle, se dégageant un petit peu de lui.

« Ben quoi, tu te moques de moi alors que je fais ce que je peux. Et puis au moins, ça t'a fait sourire. »

« C'est vrai. Merci. »

« Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire du sorcier qui ne connaît pas les niffleurs ? »

Et il entama son récit, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Plusieurs fois, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de rire. Il avait le chic pour trouver ce qui la ferait rire. Et pour raconter des bêtises plus grosses qu'un sombral. Elle ne pleurait plus, et il essuya de sa manche les restes de larmes sur ses joues. Sa peine n'était pas passée mais le chagrin était au moins fini. Et elle savait qu'il était là, auprès d'elle, si jamais ça n'allait pas.

« Merci, merci d'être là. »

« Je suis là. Pour tout. Toujours. »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, sans rien dire, elle savourant ces quelques mots et lui un peu embarrassé. Enfin, il suggéra qu'ils se lèvent un peu, le dîner n'allait pas tarder et il ne fallait pas être en retard. Un vrai goinfre, ce garçon était un vrai goinfre rit-elle. Il s'époussetèrent un peu et avant de partir, il lui enleva une plume qui s'était prise dans ses cheveux roux. Une simple plume. Son cœur était aussi léger qu'une plume à présent.


	14. Le dernier feu de ma vie

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM ou aller voir sur notre merveilleux forum. Le thème était ici « feu »._

Le dernier feu de ma vie

Le feu. Partout. Dévorant. Il était acculé. Comment faire ? Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Non. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Lui, il voulait juste arrêter Potter. Pas le faire brûler. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas encore. Pas pour ça.

Draco était seul. Encore seul. Comme toujours. Enfin, il y avait bien Goyle, mais il n'était pas tellement en état de lui tenir compagnie. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il était complètement inanimé le pauvre. Pour une fois, en le regardant, le jeune homme eut pitié de celui qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à considérer comme son ami mais qui était toujours à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, il était là parce que Draco était sans doute le seul à se préoccuper un minimum de lui. Il était là parce que Draco était respecté, puissant au sein de sa maison, et qu'il s'alliait au plus fort. Était-il comme Crabbe ? Était-il là que pour ça ou parce qu'il l'appréciait aussi ? Était-il là parce qu'il le voulait ou parce que son père le lui avait imposé ?

Les mots de Vincent l'avaient touché. Plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce regard qu'il avait eu. Cruel. Sans une once d'amitié. Sans pitié non plus. De toute façon, il n'en voulait pas. Mais sans attachement. Sans rien de positif. Sans nuance. Un regard froid, le regard de ceux qui ont clairement choisi leur camp. Qui ont déjà fait leur choix depuis longtemps.

Draco était seul. Incroyablement seul. Pas d'amis. Il ne s'était vraiment attaché personne. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Et le seul auquel il avait demandé l'avait refusé vertement. Les seuls qui le suivaient formaient sa cour, ils n'étaient là qu'en tant que faire-valoir. Et ils n'attendaient tous que sa chute pour prendre sa place. De vrais Serpentards. Quand il y repensait, il se demandait s'il devait en être flatté ou désespéré. Pas de famille non plus. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien et en tout cas, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir y être assimilé. Plus maintenant. Un père lâche. Une mère inexistante, cachée dans son ombre. Une tante complètement folle. Voilà à quoi se résumait la noble famille des Malfoy. Elle était belle tiens !

Draco était seul. Complètement seul. Et ça n'était pas Potter qui allait venir le chercher. Quel intérêt y aurait-il ? Il avait essayé de le tuer. De le capturer. De le livrer à l'ennemi. Pourquoi voudrait-il le sauver ? Non. Il allait mourir là. Dévoré par ce feu qui ne faisait pas de différence. La mort fauche sans égards, elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Le feu brûle sans compassion. Et il avançait. Il détruisait tout sur son passage. Tornade de flammes. Tornade mortelle. Rien ne lui résistait et ça n'était pas les aguamenti qu'il jetait faiblement qui allaient le sauver. Il était foutu. Foutu et coincé comme un rat.

Souvent, on dit que c'est dans ce genre de moment que les gens voient leur vie défiler, réalisent qu'ils auraient rêvé de faire tout un tas d'autres choses, d'autres choix aussi. Lui, il ne voyait rien. Rien que ces flammes qui se reflétaient dans les miroirs jetés sur certains piles d'objets, rien que ces flammes qui devenaient de plus en plus proches. Il ne voyait rien et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait quelque chose dans sa vie dont il puisse être fier à présent. Il était loin d'être sûr d'avoir fait les bons choix à présent. Et il ne voulait de pitié de personne. Au moins, il mourrait à cause de ses choix. Au moins, il avait choisi.

Il n'était pas un héros, il n'avait même pas cherché à être un espion. Il avait choisi la voie qui lui avait semblé la plus facile, la voie qui était celle de ses parents. Il n'avait pas eu tellement le temps de se poser de questions. Il aurait dû. À présent, il le regrettait. Mais les regrets, ça ne rendait pas la vie. Ça ne la sauvait pas non plus. De toute façon, s'il survivait, parti comme il était, Potter gagnerait. Et alors, quelle serait sa place dans ce nouveau monde. Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir une.

Il serra Goyle plus fort contre lui, gravissant tout de même quelques objets, sur une des collines, cherchant à échapper aux flammes. Ils allaient finir en poulet rôti d'ici peu de temps mais tout de même. Oubliez ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils allaient finir en poulet rôti tout de suite si personne ne venait. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de mourir, même pour ses choix. Tous les restes de fierté qu'il aurait pu garder venaient de s'envoler. Il n'en restait que des cendres, pas même des braises qu'on pourrait raviver plus tard. Un feu était là, et il n'était pas que dans la pièce, il n'était pas que le feudeymon que cet imbécile de Crabbe avait lancé. Un feu dévorait son âme. Et même si ça allait sans doute être ce qui lui arriverait, il ne voulait pas en mourir.

Il se mit à hurler. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de sa nuque, dévalaient son dos, trempaient sa chemise sous sa robe. Quelle idée de mettre une robe sous une chaleur pareille. S'il avait su. Remarquez, s'il avait su, il ne serait sans doute pas venu. Mais que faisait Potter ? Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout, mais ça n'était pas le propre de ce type de sauver les gens ? Alors qu'il le sauve par Merlin ! On ne pouvait pas faire plus désespérée comme situation là quand même.

Plus ça allait et plus Draco s'égosillait, serrant toujours Goyle contre lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il pesait un hippogriffe mort, l'animal. Il criait, criait à s'en déchirer la gorge. Oubliez la fierté et la noblesse des Malfoy, lui voulait surtout sauver sa peau. Et si c'était par Potter, que cela soit. Si jamais il en sortait vivant, ne vous étonnez pas qu'il ait la phobie des feux après. Plus jamais on ne lui ferait prendre la poudre de cheminette par exemple. Pas question.

Quand enfin, il vit un balai arriver droit sur lui, il soupira. Il était temps. Ça commençait à sentir le roussi, ici. Il était soulagé surtout. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, jamais il n'aurait réellement pensé que Potter viendrait le chercher. Là était la différence entre eux, sans doute, plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lui ne pouvait même pas assurer qu'il serait venu. Sans doute. Mais peut-être pas. Il essuya les gouttes qui dévalaient son visage et eut un sourire. Il était heureux. Pour la première fois sans doute, il était heureux que Potter soit là. Et il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Il chuchota la bonne nouvelle à l'oreille de Goyle. Celui-ci ne l'entendait pas, mais il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, et qui sait, peut-être entendait-il après tout ?


	15. Une nuit magique

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de Nuits du FOF (en différé), le thème était « Nuit ». _

Une nuit magique

Elle resserra sa cape contre son corps. Garda la tête levée malgré le mauvais temps. Il n'était pas dit que Bellatrix Lestrange se laisserait avoir par un peu de pluie. C'était elle qui dominait les éléments quand elle le souhaitait, et sûrement pas l'inverse. Il n'était pas question qu'elle courbe l'échine. Ni la pluie, ni le froid, ni la noirceur de la nuit ne lui faisaient peur. Bien au contraire.

Elle jeta un regard vers sa sœur. Soupira et grommela. Celle-ci n'était vraiment qu'une poupée de porcelaine. La si fragile et si gracile Narcissa Malfoy. Si faible, surtout. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment elles pouvaient être du même sang. Sa sœur lui faisait honte. Sa peur lui faisait honte. Sa façon de s'abaisser devant son idiot de mari, comme s'il était le Merlin incarné. Ses manières de jeune femme bien élevée. Comme si elle pouvait encore prétendre avoir un rang. Elle qui avait toujours voulu en avoir un, n'avait vécu que pour ça, et était déchue à présent. Quelque part, Bellatrix trouvait la situation aussi pathétique que risible.

Sa sœur n'était qu'une petite nature, et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle l'aidait. Sans doute un souvenir de leurs liens de sang. Elle secoua la tête. Quelques gouttes tombèrent de sa chevelure revêche, pour éclabousser son visage. Elle les fit disparaître de ses joues sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de rabattre le capuchon de sa cape. Elle se fichait totalement d'être mouillée. L'eau n'avait pas plus d'emprise sur elle que le reste.

Sa sœur lui faisait pitié, à serrer le sien contre sa tête, comme si on allait le lui ôter de force. Ne comprenait-elle pas que là où elles allaient, personne n'allait les chercher ? Personne n'allait s'en prendre à elles ? Elles étaient bien plus fortes qu'une poignée de sorciers misérables. Et le secteur dans lequel elles étaient n'était pas assez reluisant pour qu'on les y cherche. Enfin, qui irait penser que les sœurs Black vogueraient dans ce quartier industriel, sans doute majoritairement moldu, pensa-t-elle avec un air pincé. Elle-même ne l'aurait pas cru avant qu'on ne l'y voit.

Soudain, Narcissa s'arrêta à un croisement. C'était elle qui les menait à leur rendez-vous. Bellatrix espérait au moins qu'elle savait où elle allait. Elle soupira. Allait-on continuer à lui faire perdre son temps ainsi ? Pour un stupide garçon, qui plus est. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. La lune était masquée par les nuages. Le temps s'annonçait à l'orage. Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

L'orage de leur colère, de leur vengeance. Bientôt, le ciel serait plus noir qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bientôt, les étoiles seraient masquées par la noirceur de la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle en éprouvait déjà un sentiment de joie intense. Voilà à quoi se résumait son bonheur. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une maison, de domestiques, de titres, comme sa sœur en avait voulus. Tout ce qui la satisfaisait se tenait dans une nuit noircie par la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Magie à laquelle elle se ferait une joie de mêler la sienne.

Elle poursuivit son chemin avec plus d'allégresse. Soit. Si pour arriver à cet instant, il fallait passer par l'impasse du Tisseur, par ce stupide Serment Inviolable dont sa sœur voulait tant, s'il fallait pour cela passer par la protection de son morveux, alors que cela soit ainsi. Elle ferait tout, pour arriver à cette nuit magique.


	16. Un souvenir couleur café

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (en différé). Le thème était « caféine ».

Un souvenir couleur café

Ce goût amer dans sa bouche. Cette eau chaude qui coulait le long de sa gorge et laissait sa brûlure sur sa langue. La grimace qu'il retenait et qui crispait ses muscles. Ses yeux embués même si, Merlin merci, il ne portait pas de lunettes. Décidemment, Draco détestait le café.

La caféine faisait ses effets sur son organisme, c'était certain, et généralement, elle lui permettait de rester éveillé de longues heures le soir, et de se mettre complètement en condition le matin quand il allait au ministère. Mais non, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Pourtant, il en buvait toujours, depuis des années, si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait commencé. Sans doute quand il était encore un enfant, quand il habitait encore au Manoir et qu'il avait dû dire une fois à son elfe de maison qu'à présent, c'était du café qu'il fallait lui servir, et non plus le chocolat chaud habituel. Il se souvenait encore de ce moment, mais il n'arrivait plus à le dater. Il se souvenait de son caprice, de la tasse de chocolat qu'il avait repoussée dignement, et du regard condescendant qu'il avait lancé à son domestique, comme si c'était lui qui s'était trompé.

Il se souvenait encore de la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à en boire. Alors qu'il avait toujours détesté ça, par ailleurs. Il voulait impressionner son père. Tentative, ridicule il l'admettait, d'attirer son attention. Commencer à faire comme lui, à lui ressembler, dans l'espoir de lui plaire. Lui prouver qu'il n'était plus un enfant, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, alors qu'il ne devait même pas être entré encore à Poudlard.

Il se rendait compte à présent que sa tentative était complètement vaine, et surtout, que ça n'était pas un café qui allait changer quoi que ce soit dans le comportement de son paternel envers lui. Pourtant, à l'époque, il y avait cru. Il avait réprimé toutes ses grimaces et ses moues de dégoût pour en boire tous les matins, refusant le chocolat chaud que son elfe voulait lui servir, voyant qu'il n'aimait pas le café. Il avait continué à Poudlard, même sans être sous la surveillance de son père, pour s'y habituer, sans doute pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait vraiment grandi.

Il avait tout fait pour ressembler à son père. Le café n'était qu'un exemple qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait sincèrement espéré qu'un jour, Lucius Malfoy ne considère pas son fils comme un fardeau, comme une source de désagrément, comme une cible de reproches. Il avait sincèrement cru que ce jour arriverait. Que son père deviendrait fier de lui. Qu'un jour, il arriverait à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Il ne regrettait plus son comportement de l'époque. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à se poser des questions, à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant toutes ces années, à la raison de son comportement. Il avait fini par accepter.

On ne pouvait pas revivre le passé. Et quand bien même, il n'était pas sûr qu'il changerait quoi que ce soit dans son comportement de l'époque. Peut-être aurait-il été un peu plus aimable avec certains de ses amis Serpentard. Peut-être.

Il n'en était même pas sûr. Tout était faux, dans son attitude. Tout était sous le signe de son rang. De son appartenance à la famille Malfoy. La personne qu'il était alors n'était pas lui, et même s'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, il ne pouvait rien y changer. L'essentiel était sans doute qu'il ait fini par s'en rendre compte. Qu'il ait fini par ouvrir les yeux, même s'il avait fallu l'incarcération de son père pour ça.

A présent, il n'éprouvait plus qu'à la paix, et à une vie un peu moins mouvementée que celle qu'il avait eue dans son adolescence. Il avait fait table rase de son passé, de ce qu'il était, et c'était ce qui lui avait permis d'être l'homme qu'il était en ce jour. Et de ça, il en était à peu près fier.

Ne lui restait que cette fichue manie du café, pensa-t-il en reposant sa tasse près d'une pile de dossiers avant d'entamer la lecture d'une autre liasse de feuilles. La nuit serait encore longue, et il avait bien besoin de garder cette habitude, pour l'instant. Il n'avait encore rien trouvé qui fasse meilleur effet.


	17. Argent, trop cher

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (en différé). Ici, le thème était « argent »._

Argent, trop cher

C'était facile, pour eux. C'était facile pour eux tous. Eux n'avaient pas de manque d'argent, eux n'avaient manqué de rien quand ils étaient petits. Ni des câlins de leurs mères, ni des claques dans le dos de leurs pères pour ceux qui en avaient encore un, ni des jouets à leurs anniversaires et à Noël, ni de vêtements et d'affaires neuves à leur entrée à Poudlard. Eux n'avaient jamais manqué de rien de ce qui peut rendre heureux. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, on le leur offrait, parce que ça leur était dû, parce que c'était normal.

Lui n'avait jamais rien. Lui n'avait que des vêtements élimés sur le dos, une robe neuve pour la seule raison que sa mère n'en avait pas de vieille à sa taille. Il avait récupéré ses livres de première année, annotés, chiffonnés, tâchés, et aurait sans doute les suivants. Elle avait tout conservé dans une malle, sous son lit, et il aurait chacun de ses anciens ouvrages, de ses plumes, de son attirail de jeune sorcière. La seule chose dont il n'avait pas hérité était sa baguette magique. Et c'était bien parce qu'elle était unique à chaque sorcier.

Il n'avait jamais les jouets qu'il voulait, il ne mangeait même pas toujours à sa faim, mais surtout, surtout il ne devait rien dire, pas se plaindre, et de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais osé. Ça aurait fait trop de peine à sa mère, et il ne le voulait pas. Leurs maigres économies passaient dans les beuveries de son père. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi elle ne partait pas de la maison familiale, avec lui, pourquoi ils ne le laissaient pas seul, lui qui lui avait gâché son enfance, qui la lui avait prise. Lui qui faisait tant de mal à sa mère qu'il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible. il n'avait toujours pas compris.

Et eux, qui se pavanaient dans la cour de l'école, qui racontaient leurs dernières vacances, qui se moquaient de ses vêtements troués, de son air malingre. Eux qui exposaient leur richesse, qui pouvaient se targuer d'être des Sang-Purs de bonne famille. Severus les haïssait véritablement.

C'était facile, pour eux, de renier leur famille, de faire comme si l'argent n'avait pas d'importance, comme si tout ce qui comptait c'était l'amitié. Ils ne vivaient pas dans la réalité du monde tel que lui le voyait. Ils ne vivaient pas avec l'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir payer l'école, ou de ne pas pouvoir manger à sa faim le soir. C'était facile, de se moquer de l'argent, de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, quand on en avait. C'était facile, de renier ses origines, quand elles étaient nobles et qu'on avait un toit pour vous accueillir. C'était facile, de se dire généreux, quand on avait de quoi partager.

Il les enviait. Oui. Et il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Il enviait leur insouciance, leur stupidité même. Il enviait leur argent, leur aisance. Il enviait leur famille, qui ressemblait à quelque chose, contrairement à la sienne. Même s'il refusait par-dessus tout de leur ressembler, même s'il le clamait haut et fort, il ne pouvait nier que le petit garçon en lui enviait toutes ces choses. Que lui aussi aurait voulu naître dans une telle famille.

Cette jalousie le rongeait. Elle le consumait entièrement, elle envahissait ses pensées. Il les laissait se moquer de lui par lassitude, peut-être parce qu'il le voulait bien, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce qu'il le méritait, sans doute. Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Mais il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de l'un d'eux. Il n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à perdre. Et quitte à ressembler à quelqu'un, autant que cela soit à l'un d'eux, qu'il puisse avoir enfin la satisfaction d'en voir un à sa place, et à son tour de s'en moquer.

Le seul dont il n'aurait pas voulu échangé la place était Lupin. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait traîner avec eux. Comment il pouvait se comporter comme eux. Lui aussi avait un teint chiffonné, des vêtements élimés, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il reluisait. Il n'était pas aussi attractif que les autres. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu s'intégrer à leur groupe, comment ils avaient pu l'accepter, et comment il pouvait lui aussi se moquer de lui quand il semblait être dans le même cas.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il le détestait encore plus. Il se foutait des raisons de son intégration, comme du malheur des autres. Il avait éliminé de sa tête toute pensée qui aurait pu entrer en contradiction avec sa haine envers eux. Un petit rien qui aurait pu remettre en cause tout son système de pensée, tous ses repères. Il n'en était pas question. Tout n'était qu'une question d'argent de toute façon, de ceux qui en avaient, de ceux qui en manquaient. Et lui se trouvait pris dans cet engrenage sans le vouloir. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il refusait de voir les choses autrement.


	18. Si maman si tu voyais ma vie

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (en différé). Le thème était « oublier »._

Si maman si tu voyais ma vie

Hermione avait longuement hésité. Elle avait passé des journées entières à tourner et retourner sa baguette dans ses doigts. A se poser mille questions. A peser les avantages et les inconvénients. A chercher une autre solution. Elle n'avait pas trouvé.

L'équation était simple. Si elle voulait les protéger, elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Toute autre prise de décision ne serait pas assez forte. Il lui fallait quelque chose de radical. Quelque chose qui soit à la mesure de la folie qui l'attendait.

Ça ne devrait pourtant pas être si difficile. C'était pour leur bien, qu'elle faisait ça. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir. Mais c'était trop dur. Elle était peut-être égoïste, mais elle avait eu du mal à prendre cette décision, même en sachant qu'elle était la meilleure. Même en sachant que le refuser pourrait les tuer. La rendre coupable de parricide. Bien sûr, on ne s'aventurerait pas à le nommer ainsi, on dirait que ça n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que si, bien sûr, elle aurait pu prévoir, elle aurait dû, elle l'avait même prévu. Et elle ne pourrait alors plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Elle avait envie d'accuser la terre entière de ses malheurs. Elle avait envie de le crier, de le hurler, de taper du pied comme une enfant, de pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais ça ne changerait rien. Ça ne changerait pas la situation telle qu'elle était. Ça ne changerait pas son implication dans tous ces événements. On avait toujours le choix. Elle avait fait le sien il y avait déjà quelques années. Il était temps d'en assumer les conséquences.

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Se mit debout, faisant craquer le lit sur lequel elle était assise. Défroissa sa jupe d'été. Prit fermement en main sa baguette. Releva le visage. Planta son regard dans le mur en face d'elle, comme pour se donner du courage. Il était orné d'une photo de ses parents et d'elle-même en vacances. C'était à ça qu'elle devait penser. A leur bonheur.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit les marches de l'escalier, rejoignit ses parents au salon. Sa mère lisait un roman, assise sur le canapé. Son père avait les coudes appuyés sur le couvercle de leur piano crapaud et lisait le journal. Elle eut un sourire triste avant de lever sa baguette et de lancer deux sorts d'oubli.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut s'être trompée. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Puis sa mère leva son regard sur elle. Et elle comprit alors que le sortilège avait bel et bien agi. Jamais elle n'oublierait ces yeux étonnés de la voir dans sa propre maison. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Elle alla chercher son sac à main dans le vestibule, les deux valises qu'elle avait préparées, et revint dans le salon.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'avion décoller quelques heures plus tard qu'elle pleura enfin. Ses parents étaient dedans. En direction de l'Australie. Sans même se souvenir qu'ils avaient une fille. Ils l'avaient remerciée gentiment de les avoir aidés à prendre leur vol, lui demandant son prénom par politesse. Elle avait cru s'effondrer. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle avait perdu ses parents.

Jamais ils ne se souviendraient qu'ils avaient eu une fille. Le sortilège qu'elle leur avait lancé était trop puissant. Ils étaient protégés. Et elle était à présent seule. Jamais ils ne la verraient grandir, si elle réchappait de cette guerre. Jamais ils ne la verraient obtenir ses ASPICs, devenir adulte, se marier. Jamais plus elle ne recevrait de lettre ou de coup de téléphone de leur part. Jamais plus ils ne s'émerveilleraient des miracles qu'elle pouvait faire avec la magie. Jamais plus elle ne verrait la fierté dans leur regard. Et si elle mourrait, ce serait seule. Jamais ils ne le sauraient. L'oubli était une arme redoutable. Elle en prenait pleinement conscience. Douloureusement.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le droit de se lamenter encore. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Dans quelques jours, elle irait au Terrier, rejoindre les autres pour la fin des vacances. Mettre au point leurs derniers préparatifs. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard, aveuglée par son chagrin. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre en danger sa vie et celle des autres, surtout, à cause de sa peine. Elle ne pouvait pas apparaître effondrée devant eux, car alors ils s'inquiéteraient plus pour elle que pour leur mission.

Durant les quelques jours qui la séparèrent de son départ, elle s'entraîna. Elle sécha ses larmes, tenta de sourire, de plus en plus franchement, et même de rire. Elle apprit à se former un masque de jeune femme apaisée, sûre d'elle et de ses choix. Elle apprit à le conserver, à tel point qu'elle crut elle-même avoir oublié la souffrance. A tel point qu'il dupa l'ensemble de ses amis et de la famille Weasley.

La morsure de la douleur se rappela cruellement à elle quand elle vit cette famille unie. Si ses parents avaient oublié, elle s'en souviendrait à jamais.


	19. Un inventaire éprouvant

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (en différé). Le thème était « inventaire »._

Un inventaire éprouvant

Quand ils avaient ouvert leur boutique, ils n'avaient vraiment pas pensé à ça. Ils avaient surtout vu l'opportunité de cet immeuble, en plein sur le chemin de Traverse, un endroit idéal pour vendre leurs produits et se faire de la publicité. Leur activité avait beau avoir commencé par le bouche à oreille, ils savaient bien qu'ils avaient besoin d'étendre leur clientèle.

D'autant qu'ils comptaient commercialiser de nouveaux produits, destinés à d'autres acheteurs que les élèves de Poudlard. Pourquoi pas des moyens de vengeance pour homme trompé ? Ou encore des filtres de passion pour les jeunes femmes en mal d'amour ? Des astuces magiques d'auror ?

Les idées fourmillaient dans leur tête et ça n'était pas à l'école qu'ils trouveraient les acheteurs pour certains de ces produits. Et de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'augmenter leurs ventes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir fait du mark-truc-chose pour le savoir, comme les moldus. Il suffisait d'un peu de bon sens.

Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, c'était aussi un sacré pied-de-nez à tous ceux qui les prenaient pour des scroutts à pétard. Ils avaient voulu prouver que leur idée était sérieuse – autant qu'un magasin de farces et attrapes pouvait l'être – et qu'ils voulaient vraiment en faire leur vie. Et puis avoir pignon sur rue, quand on comptait placarder à sa vitrine des affiches parodiant celles du ministère, pour promouvoir le Pousse-Rikiki, c'était quand même tordant. Bien leur genre.

Ils avaient bien évidemment pensé aux contraintes d'une telle installation, aux comptes qu'il faudra tenir, parce que ça ne se faisait quand même pas magiquement, à leur atelier qui devrait rester protégé des clients, aux réclamations qu'on pourrait leur faire. mais ils avaient complètement occulté l'inventaire. Pourtant, la fiscalité magique exigeait qu'ils en fassent un tous les ans, apparemment c'était la procédure. Ils devraient payer des impôts dessus, comme tout commerçant.

Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le parchemin leur indiquant la façon dont faire les choses, ils avaient simplement décidé qu'ils fermeraient le magasin pendant une journée, le temps de tout inventorier, et ensuite de comparer à ce qu'ils avaient, plus ou moins soigneusement, noté sur leur relevé des stocks. Ça n'était pas si compliqué de compter, après tout, ils savaient faire ça depuis qu'ils avaient été à l'école primaire moldue.

C'est seulement une fois qu'ils avaient tourné la pancarte de la porte d'entrée pour indiquer qu'ils étaient fermés « pour cause d'inventaire », qu'ils avaient compris combien cela serait difficile.

Quand Fred avait perdu sa baguette en la posant près des fausses baguettes, et qu'il avait dû en tester plusieurs avant de trouver la sienne, se retrouvant avec un haddock en caoutchouc dans la main un certain nombre de fois.

Quand George avait voulu noter leurs comptages progressifs et avait pris une plume à réplique cinglante qui traînait sur leur bureau, en réparation, en lieu et place de la sienne.

Quand ils avaient compris qu'inventorier le magasin serait plus pratique s'ils le rangeaient d'abord et qu'ils avaient vu l'ampleur des dégâts.

Quand ils s'étaient amusés avec les chapeaux-sans-tête, faisant défaillir une passante qui regarda par curiosité leur vitrine pile à cet instant, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé leur store pour profiter de la lumière du jour.

Quand ils s'étaient demandé si leurs produits expérimentaux devaient être comptés dans l'inventaire ou pas.

Quand ils s'étaient demandés où étaient passées leurs matières premières, et qu'ils avaient mis un certain temps à tout retrouver.

Quand ils avaient relu la procédure pour être sûrs et qu'ils avaient compris qu'on ne devait pas compter les tables, les chaises, les étagères et autres meubles.

Le soir arriva enfin et les deux jumeaux étaient attablés à leur bureau, relevant les discordances entre leur relevé de stock et le parchemin de leur inventaire.

« Bon, trente crèmes canaries en réalité, on avait mis vingt-huit dans les stocks, il y a dû y avoir un petit malin pour nous en chaparder, j'espère qu'il les aura bien utilisées ! On n'a qu'à mettre trente en attendant. » remarque George.

« Ou vingt-huit, on est imposés sur ce qu'on a en stock non, autant mettre le chiffre le plus bas ! »

« Oui, pas faux. Bon, voilà, on a fini. Tout y est. Restera plus qu'à envoyer ce parchemin au service de la fiscalité magique. » dit Fred tout en le cachetant de sa baguette.

« Tu crois qu'il faut leur envoyer avec les deux crèmes canaris restantes ? » rit George.

« Aucune idée, mais l'année prochaine, je te jure qu'on prend quelqu'un pour nous aider à la boutique, c'est le bazar ici ! »


	20. Un étrange étranger

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (en différé). Le thème était « étranger »._

Un étrange étranger

Cela faisait quelques jours que la Grande Bataille était finie. Quelques jours qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Gentiment. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si de rien n'était. Pire, comme s'il fallait oublier. Comme s'il ne fallait pas s'appesantir sur ce qui s'était passé. Comme si c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Comme s'il ne venait pas de porter son jumeau en terre.

Mais comment faisaient-ils, tous, pour continuer à rire, à sourire, à vivre ? Comment faisaient-ils pour parvenir à s'endormir le soir, à rêver tranquillement la nuit, à se réveiller de bonne humeur le matin ? Comment faisaient-ils pour que les souvenirs ne les étouffent pas ? Comment pouvaient-ils ?

N'avaient-ils donc pas de cœur ? Pas de sentiments ? Pas de regrets ? Pas de tristesse ? Pas de douleur ? S'en fichaient-ils, que son frère jumeau soit mort ? Étaient-ils si insensibles ? Si cruels ? Si peu attachés à lui ?

Que faisait-il donc là…

Il ne comprenait pas. Lui n'y arrivait pas. Ses sentiments l'étouffaient. Sa douleur l'emprisonnait. Ses cauchemars le réveillaient en pleine nuit s'il avait réussi à s'endormir. Les souvenirs lui sautaient à la gorge. C'était _sa_ chambre. Celle qu'ils avaient partagée tous les deux pendant tant d'années. Celle dans laquelle ils avaient fomenté tant de bêtises, élaboré tant de produits pour leur boutique. Ce magasin dont il ne voulait d'ailleurs plus, qui n'avait plus de sens s'_il_ avait disparu.

Il n'avait plus goût à rien, et surtout pas aux plats de sa mère. Il se foutait de ce qu'ils disaient, tous. Il se fichait de leurs remarques, il se moquait qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Qu'on l'enferme, tiens, qu'on l'enferme ! Peut-être penserait-il moins à son jumeau, peut-être aurait-il moins envie de le rejoindre. Peut-être sortirait-il de cette maison dans laquelle il se sentait comme un étranger.

Depuis qu'il avait passé le pas de leur porte, cette sensation l'envahissait. Il n'était pas à sa place. Il n'y serait jamais plus. Quelque chose était différent. Quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais plus. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il ne se sentirait plus jamais chez lui. Il y manquerait toujours son frère.

Chez lui, c'était cette maison gaie dans laquelle ils faisaient tout un tas de bêtises, dans laquelle ils embêtaient Percy jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle leur mère, dans laquelle ils profitaient de la naïveté de Ron, dans laquelle ils inventaient leurs farces. C'était ce jardin dans lequel ils faisaient des parties de Quidditch endiablées, dans lequel ils s'étaient découvert une vocation pour le poste de batteur, dans lequel ils avaient dégnomé à tout va.

Ça n'était pas cet endroit qui n'avait plus aucun charme à ses yeux. Ça n'était pas cette maison qui ne connaîtrait jamais plus leurs rires. Ça n'était pas ces photos dans leur chambre qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder en face. Ça n'était pas ce balai qui ne retrouverait plus jamais son propriétaire. Ce lit auquel il refusait qu'on touche, même pour y faire dormir des invités.

Alors oui, il était peut-être fou. Non, il n'était sûrement pas dans la même réalité que le monde qui l'entourait. Non, il n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé. Oui, il se reprocherait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir été celui qui avait été tué dans cette explosion. Oui, son frère lui manquerait toute sa vie. Il était la moitié de son âme, comment pouvait-il en être autrement, par Merlin ? Et si être comme les autres voulait dire oublier, alors il ne voulait pas de cette normalité. Il était un étranger face à eux, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.


	21. De la poudre aux yeux

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (en différé). Le thème était « paillettes »._

De la poudre aux yeux

Sybille Trelawney était encore assise à la même table. Au fond du même bar crasseux. Une vieille habitude qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à perdre. Tout comme ces flasques de xérès qui tintaient dans sa poche, mais qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle. Juste au cas où. C'était juste au cas où, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était absolument pas alcoolique, c'était juste en cas de déprime. Juste en cas de besoin.

Pourtant, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Elle était professeur à Poudlard, l'une des écoles de sorcellerie les plus réputées. Elle n'avait même pas eu à supplier pour y avoir un poste. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait prise parce qu'elle avait eu une prémonition sous ses yeux. Et celle-ci devait être assez fantastique pour qu'il lui crée une salle de classe, qu'il lui donne un toit où loger. Elle dispensait ses cours à des dizaines d'élèves, plus ou moins doués, plus ou moins sceptiques, plus ou moins attentifs, certes, mais à qui elle enseignait l'art des marcs de café, des boules de cristal, des rêves, espérant trouver parmi eux peut-être, un futur voyant.

Mais elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était acceptée qu'à cause de cette prémonition dont elle ne savait rien, que parce que le professeur Dumbledore lui-même l'avait engagée. Elle n'était pas appréciée. Elle voyait bien le regard des autres professeurs. La plupart la prenait pour un charlatan, et dans les yeux des autres, elle voyait une pitié qui la blessait. Même ses élèves la méprisaient. Elle se souviendrait toujours du départ tonitruant de Miss Granger, par exemple.

Non, elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour ça, se dit-elle en tournant son verre entre ses mains. Elle avait parfois ces moments de lucidité, quand elle avait le regard noyé dans son verre d'alcool. C'était les seuls moments où elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Le reste du temps, elle jouait le jeu, portait toujours ses grands châles et ses bijoux clinquant, ses grosses lunettes, faisait de grands gestes, respectaient les superstitions à la lettre. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de s'être enfermée dans un personnage qui n'était pas elle. Elle espérait simplement que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

Tout cela n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Des paillettes. Un simulacre qu'elle commençait à jouer à la perfection. Oh elle savait deviner quelques petites choses, et sans doute son sixième sens était-il plus développé que chez certaines autres personnes. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant comme son ancêtre, comme la grande Cassandre à laquelle elle avait tant rêvé de ressembler, pour satisfaire sa mère. Elle n'était pas elle. Tout ce qu'elle prédisait était souvent des banalités, des lieux communs, des évidences. De la poudre aux yeux. Des paillettes. Du vent. Elle n'était que du vent, finalement. Elle ne valait pas tellement mieux.


	22. Plus qu'une impression

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (en différé). Le thème était « impression »._

Plus qu'une impression

Tonks pesta. Remus ne parviendrait pas à la convaincre et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'y acharnait encore. Ils étaient englués dans un dialogue de sourds. Il refusait de comprendre, comme elle refusait d'entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire aussi. Ils n'y parviendraient pas ainsi. Et pourtant, quelque part, elle doutait que ça change un jour. Leur relation n'était que ça. Que des cris. Que des larmes. Que des déceptions. Que des refus. Que des disputes.

Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à construire un jour quelque chose avec cet homme.

Elle savait pourtant que c'était possible. Elle savait qu'ils le pouvaient. Qu'ils le méritaient. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir, sinon, elle ne ferait pas autant d'efforts pour l'avoir. Elle n'aurait pas accepté d'essuyer autant de défaites et de refus. Elle n'aurait pas le cœur qui battait la chamade en le voyant. Et elle n'aurait pas autant besoin de le voir, aussi peur de le perdre, autant envie d'entendre sa voix. Elle l'aimait, et elle l'aimerait encore, toujours. Ça ne changerait pas.

Lui était persuadé que ça n'était qu'une passade, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il cherchait à s'en convaincre, pensant qu'en la repoussant encore et encore, elle finirait par arrêter de l'aimer. Quel idiot. Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Ou alors était-ce parce que lui ne l'aimait pas ? Il ne faisait que de le lui répéter, et ça n'était qu'une impression, mais pour elle, ses yeux mentaient. Etait-elle aveuglée ? disait-il la vérité ? Devrait-elle abandonner ?

Elle savait qu'elle se perdait dans cette bataille sans fin. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le faire admettre complètement la possibilité d'une relation entre eux. Elle savait que même s'ils sortaient ensemble, il douterait toujours. Il aurait toujours peur qu'elle le quitte. Comme si c'était une évidence. Comme s'il ne la méritait pas. C'était idiot. Complètement stupide. La peur faisait sans doute penser bien des choses. Le manque d'estime de soi, aussi.

Cependant, ne croyait-il pas non plus que pour elle aussi c'était difficile ? Tout le monde n'acceptait pas une relation avec une métamorphomage. Comment tomber amoureux d'une personne dont les traits peuvent changer d'une seconde à l'autre ? Comment tomber amoureux d'une personne dont on ne savait pas la véritable apparence ? D'une personne instable même dans son corps, dans ses gènes, dans ses fibres ?

Son argument était toujours le même. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Sa condition lui interdisait d'avoir une relation amoureuse durable. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, ni physiquement, ni émotionnellement. Mais elle savait qu'il ne la toucherait pas. Elle savait que jamais la bête en lui ne l'attaquerait. Et cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus qu'une impression. C'était une certitude. Elle ne savait pas dire comment ni pourquoi, mais elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle savait que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Et qu'ils arriveraient à faire face à ça, ensemble. Qu'ils arriveraient à contrôler la bête. Qu'ils arriveraient à avoir une vie à peu près normale, tous les deux.

Elle essuya ses larmes. Releva fièrement la tête, même si elle était seule dans sa chambre. Elle y arriverait. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Remus Lupin serait à elle. Elle en faisait la promesse. Elle ne laisserait pas passer la chance de sa vie.


	23. Une passion meurtrière

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (en différé). Le thème était « passion »._

Une passion meurtrière

Il avait été passionné. C'était vrai. Trop peut-être. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Comment pouvait-il résister ? Cette femme était belle. Ravissante. Ses traits étaient fins, son visage était si harmonieux, ses yeux et ses cheveux auburn étaient magnifiques. Elle était la grâce incarnée. Elle était tellement attirante. Comment aurait-il pu résister ?

Alors oui, il lui avait fait la cour. Pendant des semaines, des mois peut-être. Il avait essayé de se faire aimer d'elle, de la séduire, de lui plaire, au moins un petit peu. Rien que d'attirer son attention lui semblait être un miracle. Il en avait eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque fois. Il se souvenait avoir été peut-être un peu rentre-dedans, peut-être un peu trop entreprenant. Mais elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle refusait son amour, elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux ! Ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre, pourtant, il en était certain. Il l'aimait tellement.

Il n'avait plus pensé qu'à elle, n'avait plus rêvé que d'elle. Il avait passé ses journées à échafauder des plans pour la rencontrer, pour lui plaire. Il avait peu mangé pendant cette période, lui qui d'ordinaire avait un bon coup de fourchette. Il en avait à peine dormi. Il avait cru devenir fou. Fou d'elle. Fou d'amour. Etait-ce possible ?

Elle était si délicate. Si fraîche. Sa jeunesse l'honorait, l'embellissait. Elle était intelligente, de plus, avec une mère pareille, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle était la femme idéale. Il voulait en faire sa femme. Elle aurait été baronne. C'était bien, baronne. Il l'aurait couverte de cadeaux, de bijoux, d'amour. Il lui aurait offert la terre entière s'il le fallait, rien ne valait ses yeux. Tout l'or du monde n'aurait pu remplacer sa présence.

Oui, il semble qu'il en était devenu fou. Jamais une femme ne lui avait autant fait tourner la tête, et pourtant, il s'y connaissait un peu en matière de gente féminine. Et elle refusait, encore et encore. il n'avait pas voulu la forcer. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à demander sa main à sa mère, comme il en était l'usage, et à la forcer à l'épouser. Ça n'aurait pas été pareil, ça n'aurait pas été de l'amour. Mais pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas, par Merlin !

Il avait dû s'avouer qu'il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle et que son ventre bedonnant n'était pas aussi gracieux que sa fine taille à elle, mais tout de même. Il était un bon parti. Et l'âge donne de l'expérience, s'était-il plu à penser. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas trop grisonné, de plus. Malgré tout ça, il n'avait pas été à son goût.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. de la façon dont les événements s'étaient enchaînés. Et cette fois-ci, ça n'était pas le temps qui l'avait fait oublier. Il ne se souvenait souvent pas de son vrai nom, ou de quelques autres détails de ce genre, mais c'était sa condition de fantôme qui l'avait fait oublier. Là, c'était autre chose. Il savait que s'il ne se souvenait pas exactement de la façon dont il était arrivé à ces actes tragiques, c'était parce qu'il avait été dans un état second. Il n'avait plus réfléchi.

Il se souvenait qu'un jour, il l'avait vue avec un autre homme, à faire une promenade dans un parc qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Promenade qu'elle lui refusait toujours. Il avait dû voir rouge. Comment avait-elle osé parader avec un autre homme, sans au moins avoir la décence de le prévenir ? Elle savait pourtant, que tout ce qui la concernait le touchait particulièrement.

Après, sa mémoire flanchait un peu. Il l'emmener quelque part, il ne savait plus bien où. Il avait un poignard à la main, comptait-il seulement la menacer, l'obliger à l'épouser, ou avait-il déjà prévu de la tuer, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, délicatement. Il avait quémandé un baiser, qu'elle lui avait encore une fois refusé. Il s'était énervé et la lame avait pris naturellement le chemin de son corps. Si elle n'était pas à lui, elle ne serait à personne. Il l'avait poignardée. Sa robe s'était tâchée de son sang, il avait vu sa vie s'écouler avec son sang. Il l'avait vue mourir petit à petit, dans ses bras.

Quand elle avait expiré son dernier souffle, il s'était rendu compte de l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait. il l'avait tuée. Jamais plus il ne verrait son sourire gêné quand elle se refusait à lui, jamais plus il ne verrait ses yeux auburn se poser sur lui. L'idée lui avait paru insupportable. Il s'était tué aussitôt après avoir déposé délicatement son corps sur le sol froid.

A présent, il était un fantôme. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Tous deux étaient coincés entre les murs de cette école. Il s'était aigri. Le remord l'avait rongé. Il ne sortait plus guère de ses cachots. Il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait. il connaissait sa réputation, ici, au château. Il savait que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir de le voir. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir son visage, mais il avait perdu ce droit, il le savait. De temps en temps, il avait presque envie de demander à l'un de ses élèves de Serpentard comment allait la Dame Grise. Il se retenait toujours au dernier moment. Il ne méritait pas de savoir.

Il était le Baron Sanglant. Et sa passion les avait tués.


	24. Liberté

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF (en différé). Le thème était « broderie »._

Liberté

Dès son plus jeune âge, Bellatrix avait su qu'elle n'était pas comme ses sœurs. Elle avait su qu'elle ne prendrait jamais le même chemin qu'elle. Ses parents ayant souhaité un garçon pour premier enfant, son père avait passé sa déception sur elle. Il lui avait parlé comme à un garçon pendant plusieurs années, avant que sa femme ne lui rappelle qu'elle était une fille, et qu'elle devrait se comporter avec les manières qui en résultaient. Mais le mal était fait. Il était trop tard.

Si en apparence, Bellatrix avait fait semblant d'avoir tout oublié de son début d'éducation, si elle avait fait en sorte de ne montrer qu'une petite fille lisse et parfaitement éduquée, il en était tout autrement en elle. Elle ne comptait pas devenir comme ses sœurs. De parfaites petites poupées, bien polies, bien gentilles, bien sages. L'éducation des filles n'était pas pour elle. Devenir une statue de cire au bon plaisir d'un époux qu'on lui aurait choisi ? Très peu pour elle.

Elle ne comptait pas devenir une de ces femmes sans intérêt, sans attrait, sans conversation, à la baguette de leur mari. Comme des elfes de maison. Bien sûr, elles faisaient bonne figure, elles étaient bien habillées, parées de bijoux tous plus onéreux les uns que les autres, souriantes, soi-disant épanouies. Mais tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Elles n'étaient que des pantins. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de penser par elles-mêmes. Elles obéissaient aux volontés de leur mari. Pensaient comme eux. Il n'était pas question qu'elle soit comme ça.

Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait fait en sorte d'être parfaite tout en montrant bien qu'elle n'était pas complètement convaincue. Elle défiait ses parents, tout en y mettant les formes, les manières et l'élégance. Elle était devenue une femme sûre d'elle, indépendante, belle, et libre surtout. Si les bonnes manières et la noblesse étaient ancrées dans sa chair, dans son sang et dans son esprit, elle n'en était pas la prisonnière. Elle resterait toujours libre. Elle s'en était fait la promesse.

Elle avait tout fait pour ça. Elle avait étudié avec assiduité, et pas seulement pour plaire à ses parents en leur rapportant de bonnes notes. Elle avait fait ça pour être sûre de pouvoir faire quelque chose de sa vie. Elle était intelligente, elle pouvait faire autre chose de sa vie que de broder toute la journée en attendant que son mari revienne de ses activités plus ou moins obscures. Elle était une Black, et justement, son statut lui permettait non pas de se soumettre comme n'importe quelle autre, mais bien de faire ce dont elle avait envie. Elle le méritait. Et elle prendrait ce droit si on ne le lui donnait pas.

Il n'était absolument pas question qu'elle reste chez elle bien sagement, cloîtrée dans un manoir, à élever ses enfants dans le respect des règles de la haute aristocratie. Ça n'était pas la vie dont elle rêvait, dont elle voulait. Et ça n'était pas celle à laquelle elle se destinait. C'était peut-être le rêve de ses sœurs, trouver un bon mari, et avoir une gentille progéniture, mais ses parents seraient déçus d'apprendre que ça n'était pas comme ça qu'elle concevait son avenir. de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais aimé les enfants, et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Elle ferait de grandes choses. Son nom serait célèbre. Tout le monde connaîtrait Bellatrix Black. Et sûrement pas comment la fille de ses parents, ni comme la femme de son mari. Tout le monde la connaîtrait pour elle. Elle ne gâcherait pas son talent pour la magie. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais aimé la broderie.


End file.
